Those Blue Eyes
by Alone-no-more
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are about to wed.  So Naruto's great idea is to take him and his friend to a men's club for his bachelor party.  It was just supposed to be a guys night out but it turned to be so much more then that.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I'm writing another story when I have 3 stopped stories. Honestly I lost interest in those stories but I am really interested in this one. I will be updating this one cause I am writing it during school. Especially in Physics. Super boring class. I'm sorry for the people who really enjoy that class. Anyways I really enjoy this story I'm writing. It lets me have fun, naughty, and romantic. **

**Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are about to wed. So Naruto's great idea is to take him and his friend to a men's club for his bachelor party. It was just supposed to be a guys night out but it turned to be so much more then that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Those Blue Eyes.**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm engaged."

"Hence the idea of a bachelor party!"

"Naruto."

"Shikamaru! Come on its not like you don't want to!" Naruto wiggles his eyebrows at him. All Shikamaru could do was sigh and give Naruto an 'I'll think about it' look.

Finally, Naruto gave up and walked out. Shikamaru couldn't help but shake his head and smile.

"Temari's gonna have a laugh."

* * *

He was right. Temari gave out a laugh at Naruto's desperateness.

"It's okay for you to go shika." She was still smiling as she twirled her spaghetti with her fork.

Shikamaru couldn't help but almost spit out his drink.

"What?"

"You heard me. I said go. I mean it's only fair, my friends took me to one, but for girl's of course."

Shikamaru glared at his food. " I know is why I'm against it cause I wasn't comfortable."

"Well I am, so go."

He knew it was pointless to continue arguing. It would be too troublesome. He decided he would tell Naruto tomorrow. Bo was that kid gonna be excited.

"YES! YES YES YES! I knew you weren't making a mistake marrying Temari!" Naruto hugged Shikamaru while Neji shook his head. The only reason Shikamaru's friend disapproved of Temari because she already cheated on him once. They saw how depressed Shikamaru became. When he told them they were back together five months later. They nearly killed him. But Shikamaru loves her and they couldn't change his mind. But maybe a men's club would.

"Sweet! I'm calling Sasuke!" Naruto ran out to do just that.

"If I were you Shikamaru I'd be scared of where he's going to take you." Neji smirked as he walked out.

"I already am." Shikamaru shook his head.

* * *

"Ahh, this is the life." A girl with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes settled into the warm, bubbly bath awaiting her. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the warm bliss.

"Ino! I hope you're not taking a bath! We also need to shower!"

"Ugh. Leave me alone Sakura! We have a ton of time left!" Ino waited for a while but no answer was given back. So she smiled and settled into the tub.

Half an hour later Ino wrapped a towel around herself and changed into a sexy black Victoria's Secret bombshell bra with red lace. She also put on a red lacey v-string and a black garter belt with two small red bows at the side. When she looked in the mirror she thought of what she could do with her hair. After a while contemplating on whether to have her hair on loose curls or to straighten it. She decided on loose curls. She bent down to the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the box of curls.

"I'll do my hair over there." She grabbed her hair blower and dried it. Once she was done with that there was a bang on her door.

"Hurry the damn up!"

She rolled her blue eyes and stepped out with her curlers.

"Happy?"

"Yes!" she stomped inside and closed the door.

"Hey Ino can I borrow your white panty hose? Mine are ripped." Ten Ten pouted showing her ripped ones. Ino nodded and went to search for it. Hinata was twiddling her fingers and blushing as she sat on her bed with just pajamas.

"Hey missy when do you plan on getting ready? Don' want to be late on the first day of the job!" she sat next to Hinata.

"I'm nervous Ino. I'm coming from a respective Ivy League University and family. Even if I dropped out because of financial issues."

"There's nothing wrong with what you're doing. Times are tough. You need to survive." Ino rubbed her back. Hinata sighed and nodded. "Besides we wear masks so don't worry."

"Thank you Ino. I'll go get ready." She smiled. Ino smiled and walked to her dressed and looked for her white panty hose.

"Hey Tenny! Do you want the ones that go mid thigh or all the way?"

"Mid thigh!"

"Okay." She walked to the other bedroom and threw it at her.

Ten Ten caught it and thanked her.

* * *

Ino took off her trench coat and looked herself over. She smiled and got to work with her hair and makeup. As she got ready her thoughts wandered to her conversation with Hinata. She remembered how it felt. Even though she;s been doing this for 2 years already she felt that way at times. Sometimes she thought nothing of it because she doesn't drink, or do any drugs. Ino was even a virgin like her other friends.

Well she did drink but not beer or hard liquors. She prefers fruity alcoholic drinks. She also enjoyed dancing and partying which is why she choose this. This gives her a chance to have fun. So what if she has a sex appeal? No one's using her body. Nor does she plan to stay here forever. Of course she wants to go other stuff. She just wants to save money and have fun doing it.

"You're on in five minutes girls!"

She quickly added some blush, put her mask on, clipped her garter to her mid thigh panty hose, and for the girls. Ten Ten was first, Sakura second, Hinata third, and she was last.

"Ready Hinata?" Ino smiled. Hinata turned around and smiled.

"You have to do what you have to do."

"Amen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for review, alerts, and favorites. I would definitely appreciate some more. Reviews to me inspire me to keep writing and I also like criticism. It helps me a lot.**

**I also want to dedicate this chapter to the deaths of the Japanese people on March 11, 2011. This goes to you. R.I.P.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Those Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru sighed as he saw the club sign getting closer. The big blue Kunoichi letters got him excited yet worried. Of course he wouldn't cheat on Temari willingly but he knew him being a guy wouldn't be able to resist and get turned on. Beautiful women were in there and knowing his friends they will have one of them give him a lap dance. If anything more than that happened he promised himself to walk out immediately to prevent infidelity. Yes, Temari cheated on him but he wouldn't want the pain of heartbreak on anyone.

"Ready?" Neji smirked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. How many times have you been here?" He raised his eyebrow at Neji's relaxed composure.

"Let's just say that I already have a personal dancer." Shikamaru shook his head "And she's the best."

Naruto was looking for parking as he said, "I have yet to find a favorite."

Sasuke smiled and said," I plan to find mine tonight. Don't worry Nara this is my first night here too."

"SUCCESS!" Naruto yelled as he found parking. His yelling earned him a smack behind the head by Sasuke.

The group got out the car and headed to the men's club. Once inside they got a table next to the stage reserved for Naruto and party.

"I called before we came." Was his response when they gave him looks. Shikamaru took in the place.

The walls were black and the floors were made of red tiles. A mirrored wall was behind the bar. There was one huge catwalk with a pole in the middle of a stage. Three smaller stages connected to the stage. They each had their own pole. The floor of the catwalk and stage had lights a lining it. The tables were small with red cloth that had a gold vintage design on it. Dance lights illuminated the place. Oddly enough the lights were dimmed making Shikamaru look questioningly at Naruto.

"A shows about to start! Yes! We made it on time. Later we need to go to a private room. I also scheduled a private show!" He fist pumped the air. Neji and Sasuke hned while Shikamaru just sighed. Once they sat the music stopped and the lights dimmed. The music and the lights on the catwalk along with the stages one were in sync. Four girls stepped out of the red stage curtain. The first one had long brown hair tied up. Her chocolate brown eyes were coated with lust. The second girl was weird appearance wise to Shikamaru. She had pink hair curled outwardly at the ends so that every step she took her hair looked wind blown. Her eyes were a light green. His eyes shifted to the third one. She had a light blush on her cheeks. If her eyes didn't have the lust filled look he would have thought she was shy. Her long black hair was loose.

His heart stopped when he noticed the girl behind her staring right at him. Those icy blue eyes pierced his plain brown ones but as quickly as she looked at him she looked away and graced another man with her stare. They were all wearing trench coats along with masks. The anticipation grew in the men as the girls danced with their trench coats on. Their hearts pounded as the girls seductively look them off. Oh God's, whistles, and Oh yeah's were heard around the room as they finally revealed what was under. Shikamaru only saw the blonde. He couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to her. The way her hips moved entranced him. The outfit she wore made her irresistible. Seeing her there on that stage made her growl. She was too far for this liking. But it was like his eyes were calling out to her as he saw her walk to him. At least she thought that she was but he realized she was aiming for the pole. He didn't mind once she began to use it.

She took his breath away at how graceful and skilled she was that when the show was over he couldn't help but let out a growl at her retreating form. His eyes never left her until she passed the red curtains and other strippers came out to dance.

"Told you you'd like it!" Naruto took him out of his trance. All he could do was sigh.

"Did you guys see the black haired girl? She was amazing!" Naruto took a sip of his beer. Sasuke talked about the pinkette while Neji informed Shikamaru of the brunette stripper to be his personal dancer. As if on cue Neji felt two arms wrap around his neck and two plump breasts press on his back. A comment was made to his ear that earned a mischievous smirk to grace his lips. Shikamaru realized it was the brunette that was onstage.

"So boys upon request you guys need to follow me to one of our private rooms for a private show. Aren't you lucky?" She gave a sexy smirk as she led them to a big room. The room was dimly lit with candles lighting it. There was a stage with four poles. Couches and love chairs adorned the room. There was also a small bar with one bar tender. On the coach was a brunette haired man with two red marks on his cheeks. He smiled and showed his teeth as he revealed his two little fangs. They looked like they belonged to a dog.

"Naruto!" He jumped off the coach and walked towards Naruto to greet him with a hug. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at the brown haired guy hug Naruto and shake Neji's hand.

"Guys I would like for you to meet Kiba Inuzuka the owner of this amazing place!" The two boys greeted him then were led to one of the couches. They were served drinks and just like before the music and lights were in sync. They waited anxiously for the girls to come out. Shikamaru hoped the blonde would be one of the girls. His heart pounded hard when he saw her. During the whole performance he never took his eyes off her. She didn't either. This excited him more.

"Kiba whats her name?" Shikamaru kept looking at her blue eyes. He noticed she was walking towards him. His eyebrow lifted in curiousity.

"I can't tell you that. Their privacy is completely confidential. Hence the masks."

Before he could say anything he felt a soft finger lift his head to meet with her eyes. He nearly gasped when he saw her blue eyes.

"Are you Shikamaru Nara?"

"Yes."

"I'm here to give you a lap dance sexy."

_Oh God._


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Thats all I can say! I have never gotten these many comments for just 2 chapters. Thank you **HeyYouPikachu, God's bubbly angel, kgirl50, Dominisk, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, TheMissMalave, Bumblebee619, jenNAHee, Haylin-chan!

**I think I got everyone… lol. I'm sorry if I didn't. Okay well know to explain myself. On Sunday night well not this Sunday but the Sunday before my dog bit my nose and left a horrible bite for a week! I didn't go to school and I was depressed for those few days because I felt like I looked like a monster. Then I had to go on a church retreat. A much needed one. Now I'm back and here I am typing chapter 3. I will not discontinue this story because I love where it's going! Plus I write during school when I'm bored so it's all good! Thank God for Physics and English class :D lol**

**Anyways enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Those Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Temari was fast asleep when he arrived home. A soft kiss was placed on her cheek by Shikamaru. A sigh escaped his lips as he took his shirt, pants, and shoes off. He lifted the covers and tucked himself in. Taking Temari's dirty blonde hair in his fingers he couldn't help but think of the blonde at the club. Oddly enough he didn't regret it. His fingers slipped from her hair to rub his face. He didn't know why but his mind wandered to the nights event.

_**Flashback:**_

_ She had dragged him to a chair and pushed him to sit. His friend were cheering in the back as they watched. That didn't last long as the other strippers entertained each one of them separately._

"_Please tell me your name." He couldn't believe he sounded desperate. She gave and airy laugh as she straddled him on the chair and traced his chest with one finger._

"_You don't need to know my name." She graced her lips around his neck earning her a growl._

"_Can you at least take you mask off?" One of his fingers carefully reached for it. Before he could touch it her hand grabbed his finger and traced it down her neck to her chest line. A gulp came from his throat. He realized he wouldn't get a name but that didn't mean he would stop trying. All that mattered was that a beautiful blonde with amazing blue eyes was giving him a lap dance. The way she moved and made him feel both physically and emotionally made him forget about what he promised himself. Her hips hypnotized him. Gasps escaped from his mouth when she would rub his manhood with her butt. The way her body gracefully moved captivated him. All he wanted to do to her was to have her. But of course it soon came to an end. His mind snapped out of the trance and all he could feel was guilt. Yet when he looked at her blue eyes he was back to being hypnotized. She had straddled him once again. Her blue eyes gazed at his brown eyes waiting. He knew what she wanted and he came prepared. His hand fetched five hundred dollar bills from his wallet. The blue eyes that he loved looked surprised when they saw the money. Shikamaru held it out to her. Without hesitation she reached for it but lifted her eyebrow at him at him when he retreated it._

"_I want your name." Her eyes glared at him but quickly had them disappear._

"_Ino." All he could do was smile. She got off of him and grabbed his hand to lead him to the coach. There she and her friend kept dancing for them. The boys stayed for a while longer then decided to leave even though they didn't want to. During the car ride home the guys were discussing how they would be back soon. All Shikamaru could do was feel guilty._

_**End**_

After they left Shikamaru decided he would thank Ino with more than just five hundred dollars. He would take her out to dinner and buy her a few things to rid the guilt of using her body to entertain himself. With that decided he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He was different. She has been doing this job for 2 years and never has a man asked for her name. Never. They would just watch, enjoy, and pay. That's it. There would never be nothing more. Ino felt a tear form in her eyes. A gasp escaped as she saw in the mirror a tear roll down her cheek. Why was she crying? Was it because a guy actually cared? That he wanted to remember her and not just use her for entertainment. A smile graced her loips. She never felt appreciated.

"Ino! God! You're always hogging the bathroom! We need to clean up and sleep too!" Sakura banged the door. Ino rolled her eyes and finished washing her face and left to go to sleep.

Unfortunately she couldn't so she decided to wait for Sakura to talk to her. When Sakura came in, Ino waited for her to relax into her bed before she asked her.

"Hey Sakura, did this ever happen to you? Like you performed for a guy but he wouldn't hand you the money unless you gave your name?" A sigh could be heard from across the room.

"For one he could be a stalker and you just exposed yourself. Smart Ino. Two, no it never happened to me but look at Ten Ten. She has Neji he asked for her name for interest. Now she dances for him. Although she told me she's starting to become attracted to him so she might end it."

"Really?"

"Yeah she doesn't want to feel for him cause he might not feel the same. Poor us we can't have romance. It's all tainted."

Ino nodded her head.

"So your saying the guy just asked for my name for interest?"

"I don't know Ino. Maybe if he's back you'll find out or not. I suggest to let fate take control cause if it was the Shikamaru guy then forget it cause he's engaged." Sakura waited for an answer but heard a sob. She jumped off her bed and went to hug Ino. Sakura knew she was crying because of her past experience. Ino had been engaged to a rich man named Sai when she was 18. He was heir to an important business. She thought she had her future set so she didn't bother going to school. Unfortunately Sai cheated on her and called off the wedding. That's how she ended up on the streets and getting this job. Thankfully Sakura and her became best friend and moved in together. Soon Ten Ten stumbled into the job and they became best friends. Now recently Hinata has joined. It's been two years since Ino got this job but marriage and engagement is a sensitive subject for her. That night Sakura slept in Ino's bed comforting her friend.

"Please give me her number Kiba!"

"No, if you want to see her come back and bribe her some more but her information is completely confidential." Then there was a click. Shikamaru threw his cell phone on the desk. His fingertips rubbed his temples.

_I really need to see her again. My conscious can't take this anymore._

As if to distract him his phone started ringing.

"Hey Shika!" A heavy groan escaped his lips. When he realized what he did his eyes widened and he quickly apologized.

"Did I call at the wrong time?" Her voice sounded hurt and worried.

"No, no. I just had my mind on something and it escaped."

"Oh, well, okay. I'm just calling to tell you I love you. And I can't wait to marry you in 3 months!" Temari's voice cheered up and this caused Shikamaru to smile.

"I love you too. I can't wait either?" Platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes flashed in his head. Guilt overwhelmed him. Yes, he wants to marry Temari but he can't deny the attraction he had between Ino. Even though it's her job and she has done this to a lot of men, he couldn't help but feel that he needed her to remember him. In a good way of course. A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'll call you later honey. Bye." He didn't say anything. He could only hang up. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Sasuke walked in with a manila folder in his hands.

"Your new book I presume." Shikamaru asked. He was book editor and chief of his Nara Book Publishing company.

"Hn." Sasuke handed Shikamaru the folder and sat across from him. He waited for the Nara to finish reading his summary.

"Something I definitely want to publish in this company. Might beat your other best sellers." This earned a smug smirk from the Uchiha.

"Did you had fun last night?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhmm, I did but I'm ridden with guilt."

"Why? It's their job."

"But still. I want to find her and take her out and repay her. I won't feel better till I do."

"Do you want to go today? I don't mind seeing the pink haired one again. Actually I wouldn't mind taking her out." Sasuke tapped his chin as the night before filled his mind.

"Yes, please come. As a matter of fact why don't we all go again? Neji is interested in one of them and so is Naruto. I'll inform them."

Sasuke nodded.

"Do you think you like her?" Shikamaru looked at Sasuke confused.

"Of course not! It's pure guilt! I love Temari. I'm marrying her." Shikamaru glared.

"Hey calm down. It was just a question. But if you do it's okay. You're not married yet. I think you have that more then guilt. Honestly, it's better if you find out now then after you are married to Temari. When is the wedding?"

"In 3 months."

"I propose you find out before then."

* * *

**Read and Review! **

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts and favorites! I reread the first the three chapters and I have come to the conclusion that i need to edit more -.- I made so many grammar mistakes and misspellings. I apologize for that loyal fanfictioners! Well, thats for the ones who read and review. For those that don't you really need to. It helps the writers. It's like my teacher said when you own your own business you want to hear from the workers to see what you can improve. Thats exactly what I'm looking for.**

**Well I'm done with my ranting. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would have already gone back and conquered Sakura.**

* * *

**Those Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten sat in a small cafe shop. They enjoyed these afternoons. It gave the, a chance to enjoy the simple things in life. One of them was a chai tea latte that they were currently sipping on.

"Mmm! So good!" Hinata lunged in for a nother sip.

"Right? This is the god of tea lattes!" Ino took another sip. Tenten and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"So, Ino, Sakura told me about your problem." Tenten stared at her. Ino glared at Salura but then sighed.

"Yeah it's true. But I'm trying not to think of it much. I might never see him again so... it doesn't matter." Her blue eyes looked at the straw of her latte in a sad way.

"If you do you will need to set things straight. If he's a stalker then threaten him. If not then tell him everything needs to be strictly business and nothimg more because you know nothing more can happen. No matter how much you want to." Tenten's eyes saddned.

"But why?" came Hinata's soft voice.

"Because we'll never know if they are attracted because of us or because of what we do." Sakura stirred her latte as she spoke.

"Tainted..." murmured Ino.

* * *

She swayed her hips and wainked at the closest man. He looked about the late twenties. He has hazel eyes, light brown swished hair. To Ino he was really handsome. Also well dressed. Yes! She scored. He was her targe for the night. The guy showed the same interest as he smirked at her. The hazel eyed man took out his wallet and threw some money at Ino. Ino turned her back to him so he could get a good look at her rear as she slowly bent down to get the money. Once she was standing up again she gazed at him as he gestured for her to come to him. Ino got off the stage and went to him. For him she danced. At one point he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"It's too bad I can't take you home."

"Honey, just watch and enjoy." She knew she had him wrapped around her finger for tonight.

"How about we go to those private rooms and I can show you... an amazing time." He licked her ear lobe.

"Sorry baby no nookie just this."

"I'll take what I can get."

"S-"

"Ino you have a private show to do. Sorry it was last minute. I'll take this one." Another blonde haired stripper informed Ino.

"Sorry babe I'm needed somewhere else." Ino stuffed the money on the strap of her heels and walked to the private room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was.

* * *

"Shikamaru."

Brown orbs met icy bue ones. Shikamaru looked serious. Ino panicked.

_Why was he here? Is he really a stalker?_

If he was she should just stay by the door so if anything she can yell for the security outside the door. She also remembered what Tenten told her.

"If your a stalker a big touch security man is right outside this door and I will call the police and put a restraining order!" his eyes never changed. It seemed like he expected for her to say that.

"I'm not a stalker. Nor am I here for a nother show. I'm here to give you an opportunity."

"What kind?" Yeah this man was definitely weird. With that she decided to stay by the door just in case...

"A new life."

Her eyes widened.

_Could this guy be serious?_

First he asks for her name now he wants to help her?

"Okay! Where are the cameras? Or is Kiba testing me?" Blue orbs looked around the room for any hidden cameras or a sign of a certain brown haired man by the name of Kiba hidden somewhere in the room.

"No one's testing you nor are there cameras. I talked to Kiba. He said if you want to leave you can. Do you want to?" Shikamaru lit a cigarette as he waited for her reply.

Although being patient was pretty hard since all Ino had on was a periwinkle v-string with purple flower nipple stickers. The platinum blonde hair he adored was in a high pony tail. God damn it can't she put on more clothes. This is not helping. He looked awat cause he was sure if he kept looking he would change his mind and have her put on a show for him.

"You're crazy! I mean... why? What am I to you? Just a stripper! You don't know me. I don't know you, just your name. Why are you doing this?"

Shikamaru looked her in the eyes. She could see he didn't even know either.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I do know I need to do this."

"This is insane! How do I know your not a murder or a lunatic?"

"You don't. But why not take a chance? Or do you plan to always do this? I am owner of Nara Book Publishing and the job I'm offering is for you to be my assistant. If you need a place to live I have one to give you.? Everything was silent for a while.

"Here's my card. Think about it." Between his two fingers was a small business card which Ino took.

"But wait. I can't leave my friends."

"Whose your friends?" He crossed his arms and internally groaned. He really needed to get out of the room! The animal in him noticed that her breasts don't sag even without a bra. Her chest was naturally perky. This was too dangerous!

"The pink haired one, a brunette, and the one with white eyes." He looked surprised.

"They are your friends? Seems like my friends enjoy your friends company. Maybe we could work something out. Naruto and Neji wouldn't mind assistants either... call me so we can all meet up and work something out." He looked at her unsure face. Honestly he would have a hard time believing him too. Even though this was out of nowhere and unnecessary he was hoping she'll call him.

"Okay, I'll discuss it with my friends. Uhm.. thank you." She went to him and gave him a hug. As she felt his warmth surround her she couldn't help but close her eyes and snuggle her head deeper into his chest. This was so wrong but she didn't care.

Poor Shikamaru. Ino didn't realize the already difficult time Shikamaru was having controlling his urges and yet she comes to him and places her breast on his chest. Brown orbs widened at the feel of two soft mounds against him. He was taller then her but her heels let her come close to his height.

"Uhh your welcome." He reluctantly wrapper his arms around her. Thankfully she pulled away.

"Do you want me to..."

"N-no. I came strictly for this."

She nodded. Did he see a twinkle in her eye? With that he didn't care anymore what people would think if they asked about her. The fact that he was helping a hurting soul made him feel more certain about what he was doing.

Once again though he spotted the mask. He always failed to notice due to the trance he fell in when her blue eyes met his brown ones. That damn mask needed to get off her face.

"I can't wait to see you without a mask." She smirked at his comment. She fingered her mask as if she was gonna take it off. A laugh escaped her lips as she saw how curious and alert he got.

"You'll have to wait and see." Ino gave him a wink before leaving the room. A chuckle escaped his lips as he too headed out the room.

"Troublesome."

* * *

"Your so beautiful."

"Th- thank you, Naruto-kun." Naruto was currently dancing with the black haired stripper he was oh so interested in the night before. He couldn't deny what he felt for her. Of course he wasn't saying he was in love with her but he was interested. Really interested. He wants to get to know her and see what happens. So what if she's a stripper. She's a person too. A human too. And since she was human she also had feelings. If time passed and it was known to him and her that they belonged together then sure enough he will marry this woman. Because humans love.

"I've been here a ton of times but I never saw you before." Naruto caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes. God they were so exotic.

"I- I'm n-new here. I-is that o-o-okay? I could f-find s-someone el-else to entertain y-y-yo-you." She stopped dancing only to look down and twiddle her fingers.

"No! No! I like you." An arm from him pulled her close. "I really do." Blue orbs stared into white ones. A blush formed on her cheeks causing Naruto to smile. This moment should never end.

"Naruto let's go."

Ugh! Damn it!

* * *

**There you go chapter 4! Yay! I'm sorry I'm not detailed with a strippers job cause I'm not one and I have never been in a stripper bar. So if you have message me and give me some pointers... not that they will be needed anymore cause this is the last scene in the club... maybe. Lol. And I got in some NaruHina! YAY! Lol NejiTen and SasuSaku fluff next chapter... well idk if you would call it fluff due to the rating and the fact that they are flirting... you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Read and Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was planning on updating this last week since last week was my spring break but my mom stayed home and I don't write these stories when my parents are home cause they would disapprove. They are pastors and yeah you can imagine… Anyway I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like this chapter. Things are just about to get more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Starbucks –sad face- Because if I did the show would be rated M just like this story. -wink wink-**

* * *

**Those Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"What you're kidding…" An astounded pinkette practically spit her iced tea out. The four best friends were in a restaurant for a group meeting that Ino so desperately needed to make it happen. She had told them Shikamaru's request. Ino hoped for yes's but so far she only got shocked faces. The desire to have a new life was overwhelming but she won't change it if her close friends wouldn't go along on this new journey with her. They were more important to her then herself.

"So what do you guys think?" Ino bit her bottom lip hoping for the best.

"I would very much so enjoy to quit this job and stop feeling ashamed of myself." Hinata was red due to her recent confession. "I'm sorry." Her head hung low. Ten Ten wrapped her arms around the blushing girl.

"Don't worry Hinata. I think deep down we all feel like that. Right girls?" Sakura and Ino nodded.

"So what do you say guys? Want to give life another shot?" Ino looked around the table as she spoke those words. Smiles spread around the group. Ino couldn't help but smile. They would be starting a new life soon.

"Alright then I'll do the honors and call ."

* * *

One of his hands ran through her hair as the other squeezed her breast earning a moan from his aroused fiancé. She threw back her head which he took as an opportunity to bite her neck. A gasp escaped her lips. Before she kissed him roughly she stared into his eyes. At this instant her green eyes turned blue. The dirty blonde hair that belonged to Temari turned into platinum blonde hair that belonged to Ino. Their kiss became rougher as grabbed her and held her closer. He was more fierce and kissed her with frustration. She was always teasing him wearing all that sexy lingerie, giving him an amazing lap dance, and looking at him with her beautiful icy blue eyes.

His lips trailed down her neck biting sensitive spots. He would have revenge. A whimper escaped her lips earning a smirk from him.

"Shikamaru…" Her voice…. It wasn't Ino. Brown orbs looked toward her eyes and realized it wasn't Ino but Temari. _Shit._

"Baby don't stop." Temari kissed him. But how could he go on after what just happened? Instead of enjoying Temari he was thinking of Ino. How did that happen? He knew how.

"Shika-kun?" Temari worried. Shikamaru was a nice guy and even a gentlemen but when it came to sex with her he was daring, animalistic, and passionate. Ever since he came from the bachelor party….

A vibrating sound cut both of their thoughts. They both checked whose phone it was.

"It's mine. Hello? Shikamaru Nara is speaking." Temari started putting on her dress. He lifted his eyebrow at her. Her finger tapped on her watch and he nodded his head. She would be late for work.

"_Uhm hi Shikamaru, it's me Ino."_

He couldn't believe it. A small smirk spread on his face. Temari raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh hi Ino. Did you call to answer my proposal?"

_Ino? He never mentioned any Ino. _Temari crossed her arms very interested with the rest of their conversation.

"_Yeah I am. We accept your proposal."_

"That's great. When will all of you be available to discuss it more and give you a tour?"

"_We have time right now actually. Could we be able to go now?"_

"Yes right now would be good. Do you have the address?"

"_Yes it's on the card you gave me. We'll be there in twenty minutes. See you Shikamaru."_

"See you Ino."

He looked up after he hung up to find Temari had left.

_Great I'll have to explain it to her later… and now I have to tidy this place up._

* * *

The building looked to be thirteen stories high with nice bricks making it look very professional. Inside held marble floors, high ceilings, and it was very clean. They felt out of place.

Ino wore a black mini skirt with high red heels, and a low v-cut red shirt. Sakura also had on a skirt but hers was white with golden heels, and golden sparkly tank top. Hinata had on a light purple dress with a black cardigan ontop to hide the cleavage but she couldn't do anything about how high it was and she had black heels. Ten Ten wore a dark blue tube dress. She also had a black cardigan on with black heels. They tried their best to look decent so they picked the most cover up clothes other than their sweats that they could find.

They approached the front desk to be greeted by a tall man with a black bowl cut hair. He had really big bushy eyebrows and wore a green suit.

"Hello youthful blossom! I am Rock Lee! How can I help you?" the girls were blinded by his shiny white teeth as he smiled.

"Uhm hello I'm Sakura and these are my friends Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata. We are here to see Mr. Nara." Sakura eyed Lee weirdly. Lee wouldn't stop staring at her with big wide eyes. A little bit of drool was at the corner of his mouth.

"S-s-s-Sakura…"

"Lee? Are you okay?" Sakura poked his shoulder to see if she could get a reaction.

".! And your name! Fits wonderfully with your youthful physique! My beautiful cherry blossom!" Lee kneeled on one knee as he took her hand in his and kissed it gently. Of course this creeped Sakura out but also flattered her. It was nice to be complimented in a none seductive and innocent way.

"Thank you. Could you please show us to ?"

The rest of the girls giggled at Lee's expressive personality.

"Of course my cherry blossom! Follow me youthful flowers!" he held out his arm to Sakura so she could intertwine hers with his. She did. Lee blushed red and led them to the elevator then to Shikamaru's office.

"Mr. Nara you have guests! Youthful beautiful flowers!" Lee walked into his office. Shikamaru rolled his eyes but they held a smile. He could always count on Lee to brighten up the day or annoy it…

When he looked up he couldn't help but stare. They needed a new wardrobe in order to work in his office.

Then he looked her directly in her eyes and his breath was taken away. She was

"…beautiful."

"Excuse me?" Ino rubbed her right arm nervously. He was looking at her for the first time without her mask and not half naked. It was… awkward.

"Uhh nevermind. It's really nice to meet all of you without being in the club. And it's also nice to see your faces. I'm really glad you guys decided to do this. Please take a seat. Lee call in Naruto, Neji, Chouji, and yourself. " Shikamaru never left Ino's eyes.

"Yes sir!" Lee ran out of the room to do what he was told.

The girls saw how Shikamaru looked at Ino and how Ino looked at Shikamaru. They were practically flirting with their eyes. Even when they sat they wouldn't stop looking at each other. By know Ino had a soft blush on her face and it seemed like Shikamaru did too.

"What do you wan-. Oh. Hello… Shikamaru are these…" Naruto's eyes were wide.

"Yes these are the girls from the club Naruto." Shikamaru rubbed his temples knowing he would have to explain himself to them.

"Hey Nara could you, Naruto, and I need to have a private talk. Now." Neji glared at Shikamaru. Right know he thought Shikamaru was the stupidest man alive for bringing his stripper to the place where he worked. She needed to stay where she belonged. "Chouji stay with them."

The three guys walked out of Shikamaru's office and talked in the hall.

"Are you crazy? They are strippers. Why are you doing this?" Neji had his arms crossed with a strong Hyuuga glare towards Shikamaru.

"Don't be rude Neji. They are human. Don't look down on them. I am the boss and I will decide who I want to hire or even fire," here he looked at Neji sternly," so I suggest you change your attitude with me and just accept this. In fact why don't I make Ten Ten your assistant? Yeah I'll do that. Why? Because I'm crazy that's why. Do you want to say anything else?" He stood against the wall looking at Neji intently. He loved his friend but sometimes he thought too high of himself.

"Hn."

"Can the black haired girl be my assistant Shikamaru? I have no problem with this plan." Naruto had a big grin on his face. So far destiny was showing him that he and this black haired beauty belonged.

"Sure Naruto. Now are we done here? Or are we going to be mature about this like the grown man that we are?" A smirk appeared on his face as he saw Neji calm down. He knew he would.

They walked back in to find Chouji chatting away with the girls and laughing. The three raised their eyebrows.

"Oh hey guys! Are you ready to discuss whatever it is you guys want to?" Chouji had on a bright smile.

Shikamaru nodded and took a seat on his desk.

"So once again thank you girls for accepting my proposal. The job I am offering is to be assistants. This is a very looked for book publishing company. You will find out on the first hour of your job how much work needs to be done. We needs helpers and that's what you're here for. I will be paying you thirty dollars the hour. It sounds like an easy job but it isn't. Whatever we want you will need to fetch us. From coffee, to filling paper work, to receiving our calls ,to scheduling appointments. You will also come with us to any meetings. You will hold a big responsibility. Think of it as our personal planner. Of course you get weekends to rest and paid vacations. Two hour lunch that you will so desperately need. Any questions?" Shikamaru folded his hands.

"A couple. What time will we have to be here and what time are we off from work? And who will we assist?" Ten Ten looked towards Neji. Shikamaru could tell she hoped she wasn't paired with him.

"When I said it wasn't easy I was serious. You need to wake up at six o'clock every day except of course the weekends. You need to be here by seven thirty. It seems like a lot of time but we each have special needs in the morning and if you are stuck with me Starbucks is always busy around that time. You leave work at around five in the afternoon. You will be paid extra if we ask you to stay longer. And yes Ten Ten you will be paired with Neji. Hinata with Naruto. Sakura you will be with Lee downstairs and Ino you will help Chouji and I out."

Ten Ten glared at the floor but then sighed. This would be tough. She was already falling in love with him but he obviously didn't see her as more than a stripper.

Hinata blushed a deep red and looked at Naruto. He had a soft smile on his face as he winked at her playfully. She blushed deeper but smiled. Then what he said at the club came in her mind.

_"No! No! I like you." An arm from him pulled her close. __"I really do."_

Sakura looked towards Lee who had hearts in his eyes. This would be interesting.

Ino smiled at Chouji. He was really nice and she enjoyed his company. Already he was like a brother to her. But then she thought of being with Shikamaru. Her heart fluttered. This was so wrong. He was engaged! She couldn't fall in love with him… could she?

Shikamaru saw that smile that Chouji exchanged with Ino. His blood boiled. Why? He didn't know. He was lost. In fact he has been lost and confused about his feelings since Ino came into his life.

_I need a cigarette._

"Well, let's give you a tour. This way." Shikamaru led the way out of his office as he glared at Ino and Chouji walking together and laughing.

* * *

**I know I said I would include some TenNeji and SakuSasu but I didn't write this chapter when I wrote that. So it came out differently. **

**I hope you still liked it.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Read and Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fanfictioners! If that's even a Word. Lol. So I hope you see the pattern of my updating. Every two weeks I will be updating. It takes a week to write this masterpiece! (heh yeah right! Masterpiece my ass!) And then I can only type it on a Wednesday or whenever my parents are out of town. **

**I don't know if things are moving slow for you but things are moving slow for me in this story x.x This will be the last chapter that is boring. But if the story isn't boring to you then things are going to get amazingly better!**

**So enough of all this talk and on with the story!**

**By the way I adore all your reviews! It helps me to keep going with this story! Love you all that review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Ino and Shikamaru would be having babies just how rabbits have babies.**

* * *

**Those Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Tired would be an understatement on how Ino truly felt. Shikamaru wasn't playing when he said there was a lot to do in this company. Not even in her break did she feel like she was having one due to the fact that she kept working to finish on time. The lovely Sakura would bring her food on those kind of days. Although this was all hard work she couldn't help but feel thankful.. sort of. She did feel it in the beginning but Temari's glares and cold attitude towards her made her worry. Nothing was going on between her and Shikamaru even though she wanted it to. She couldn't deny the attraction she had with him. What surprised her is that he gives it right back. Everyone in the office notices how they flirt with their eyes. Chouji even told her how he hopes they one day will end up together. That was an interesting conversation where she found out Temari cheated on Shikamaru and he took her back. He was too nice to be a man.

"Are you ready to go Ino?" She looked up from the computer screen to see Chouji infront of her. That's right they were going to eat lunch together today. She checked her planner and groaned.

"Chouji I have so much to finish…"

"Well, you won't finish everything or atleast do everything right if your that tired. Come on your taking a break and joining me for lunch."

"But what about the pap-"

"Don't worry I can take some of them from you. Just come on! I'm hungry! Naruto told me about this place where we can get really good ramen."

Ino smiled at Chouji sweetly before getting up and grabbing her purse to head off to lunch. During the first two weeks of working here, the girls and Ino decided to change their wardrobe. They got rid of hooker heels, and costumes they wouldn't need anymore. They replaced their too small skirts with longer ones. Tops that showed way too much were thrown away and replaced with decent ones that still were in style and sexy. Just cause they weren't stripping anymore didn't mean they couldn't be sexy in a subtle way.

Shikamaru heard them through his slightly opened door. He used to want the door fully closed but ever since Ino came that changed. Chouji would sure spend a lot of time visiting Ino or calling Ino to his office. So what if he told Chouji that she was more of his assistant than Shikamaru's?

He sighed. It was better this way. Temari was noticing whenever she came to visit him. Ino would either come to his office and tell Shikamaru something and they would have a moment where they would just give each other their secret smile or Ino would be in his office and Temari would catch him looking at Ino.

_What a drag…_

Ontop of Temari being jealous and dealing with her at home Sasuke gave me him crap too. When Sasuke came for a meeting and saw Sakura he went ballistic on Shikamaru. Shikamaru thought he would be glad to see her since Sasuke told him he wouldn't mind taking Sakura out. Turns out it was just said to get Shikamaru to get with Ino. Thankfully Sasuke got over it but he only did when he realized Gaara and Sakura were being flirtatious with one another. Know he sees Sasuke everyday to "discuss his book and his ball that's celebrating his five other best sellers". Those meetings would last for a while then he was off to Naruto's office where he kept a close eye on Gaara since Gaara's office was right next to Naruto's. Then Neji and Ten Ten's constant daily fight and battles were getting to him. Ten Ten wanted to prove Neji wrong and Neji wanted to show Ten Ten he was better than her. Shikamaru began doubting if they really were 23.

Enough distraction! He needed to focus on this ball that they were going to throw for Sasuke in three weeks.

After looking at all the details, Shikamaru decided Ino would need to stay longer at work today with him to do this. As much as he wanted to avoid any alone time with her, he needed to do this.

When Ino came back from a pleasant lunch with Chouji she was surprised with a yellow sticky note from Shikamaru informing her to stay at longer at work tonight.

"Ugh."

She really wanted to go home and take a bubble bath to calm her nerves but work is first. Besides now she would have an excuse to be alone with Shikamaru. A smile was placed on her lips as she remembered her conversation with Chouji.

_Flashback_

_They arrived at this small restaurant called __**Ichiraku**__. The place was clean and simple. Nothing special. The two took a two seated table by the window. A waitress came and handed them there menu's before asking what they wanted to drink. Ino ordered water while Chouji ordered a beer._

"_I think I'm gonna order pork ramen. How about you Ino?"_

"_Chicken.." Ino slowly placed her menu down and crossed her arms. Chouji saw the sad look in her eyes._

"_Whats wrong?" It wasn't like Ino to be sad. She was the loud, happy, flirtatious one of the group._

"_How is Temari like?" The waitress placed their drink orders on the desk. Chouji ordered for them._

"_Well, if you're asking because you're afraid she'll beat you for being in love with Shikamaru, then don't. She's like any girl out there; they hurt you were it hurts emotionally first. Then if one doesn't back off they will fight. But don't worry she won't fight you with her fists. She has a reputation to keep up as the Co-Editor and Chief of Kunoichi magazine."_

"_I'm not afraid of her. I just don't want her to think that there's something going on between Shikamaru and I. Chouji they are engaged. That means something. At least I think it does." Her eyes became gloomier then before. She told him of her previous engagement with Sai. When she mentioned that name he couldn't help but feel like he heard of him before. Ino mentioned he is well known due to his business but Chouji swore he knew him besides his title. He left it alone thinking it wasn't important._

"_Ino please understand that the only reason Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and I are supporting their engagement is because we thought it made Shikamaru happy. If it were up to us they would have never gotten back together. Shikamaru is too great of a guy to marry someone that betrayed him. You should have seen him Ino. If you did then you would understand and win him over in a heartbeat." Chouji received their orders from the waitress that came by to give them their order._

_Ino took out her chopsticks from their packet and dipped it into the soup to get the noodles. After tasting it she had to admit this really was the best ramen she had ever tried in her life. Chouji's loud slurping and grunting seconded her opinion._

_As they ate she thought of what Chouji said._

"_But do you think I have a chance?"_

_Chouji dropped his chopsticks, his mouth dropped open and his eyes held disbelief._

"_What?" Ino looked around uncertainly._

"_You obviously don't realize how attracted Shikamaru is to you. The both of you don't realize the chemistry between you two." Chouji grabbed his chopsticks and scarfed more noddles down._

"_But we are so opposite! He is quiet, lazy, and intelligent. I'm loud, daring, and not intelligent. I never went to college. While he has been to the top university in Konoha. I am way out of my league."_

_Chouji shook his head. He couldn't believe Ino didn't see the good person she was. So what if she didn't go to college? She has a good heart. Something those snobby elite school graduates needed._

"_Opposites attract. Haven't you ever heard that phrase? What does being intelligent matter when your heart is as cold as Sasuke's and Neji's?"_

_Ino sighed. Should she really win Shikamaru's heart? He would treat her right and give her unconditional love. After being around so many sleezy bastards she really wanted a man that would treat her right._

"_Alright. I'll win his heart. Watch out Shikamaru Nara! Here comes Ino Yamanaka!"_

_End Flashback_

Yes. She was determined to conquer his heart before he tied the knot with Temari. But first she needed to conquer all the paperwork infront of her.

* * *

After everyone left the office Shikamaru called Ino into his office. Ino stepped in and smiled sweetly but tiredly at Shikamaru. He smiled back and offered her a seat infront of him. Once Ino got comfortable he got down to business.

"We are throwing a ball to celebrate Sasuke's five best sellers and the new book that will be published in a year. He has been our third author to have so many best sellers. We usually have a club type celebration but we want to be different with this one. Besides he prefers these celebrations then rowdy club parties. What I need you to do is help me plan this. Are you up to it?"

Ino loved it when he took forever to talk. It gave her the chance to just admire his gorgeous features. Thankfully she always checked herself from not getting lost in it that she would embarrass herself.

"Of course. That's why I'm here for; to help you and Chouji." A smile spread on her lips. Shikamaru took out a cigarette and lit it. He needed a distraction from Ino. She improved in her wardrobe but her physique couldn't be hidden. The black skirt was hitched higher giving him a better view of her toned porcelain thighs. The blouse wasn't buttoned all the way giving him a view of her cleavage. And to top it off the shirt was white. He could see her light purple lace bra underneath. He felt his member twitch. Maybe being alone with her at night in his office wasn't a good idea.

"Yes. Well, you need to book a banquet, catering, decorations, a band, send out invitations, and our transportation. Plus you will need to buy an elegant dress. Of course I will go to all these things with you. Any questions?" he flinched. A pain in his neck came back. That bastard would always come whenever he would stay longer at work. It didn't go unnoticed by Ino.

"Do you want a massage?" he looked surprised. Should he let her massage him? That would be dangerous since he is already having a hard time not picturing her naked. But then again he wanted some special treatment from her. She was giving it all to Chouji.

"If that won't be a bother, I will be very grateful."

"No bother. I'd be delighted." She got up and walked behind shikamaru but frowned at his jacket.

"You need to take your jacket off."

"Excuse me?" both their eyes widened.

"N-no! Not like that! I just need you to take it off so I can get more access to your neck. Your suit will prevent me from it." Her hand connected with her forehead silently. That was such a stupid thing to say.

"Oh right." He took the suit off and sighed contently when he felt her fingers relax his neck muscles. Ino had to be an expert in this. Her hands were working like magic. Shikamaru never felt so relaxed in his life.

Ino was blushing at the noises Shikamaru was giving. They were soft moans and little sighs here and there. She knew he would be pleased since her mother taught her how to give massages. Her mother owned a big branched spa. How couldn't she know how to massage? That would be a shame for her mother.

"How are you so good at this?" A soft sigh escaped Shikamaru's lips.

"My mother owns a spa. It'd be a shame if I didn't know." Ino went lower on his back.

His eyes widened at how good it felt and his member agreed with him.

"Uhh that's enough Ino." He needed to stop this before he got harder and embarrass himself.

Ino looked at him confused. She thought he was enjoying it. Did she do something wrong? Shikamaru noticed her worry look.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Just it's late and you need to get home." Ino nodded but then groaned.

"What?" Shikmaru put his jacket on and looked at her questiongly. He thought she would be happy to head home.

"I uh don't have a ride." Ino pouted. She had a ride. With just one call to the girls she would have a ride but she wanted more alone time with him.

He sighed,"I'll give you one."

She smiled and thanked him. They both walked out of the building and into the parking lot to his car. Ino whistled.

"Nice."

It was a black Lexus. Shikamaru loved his car. It was roomy and modern.

They hopped into the car and drove off to Ino's place.

"Thank you for this opportunity Shikamaru. I don't think I ever got to thank you. If I did then I'm sorry but I am very grateful. So are the girls." She placed her hand ontop of his. He lifted an eyebrow and looked at her briefly. Her eyes were beautiful. Blue and icy. But what surprised him was that they held a familiar emotion in them. The same one she had when he first met her in the club. It was lustful. And he loved it. Her lips looked luscious and kissable. They were begging him to kiss them.

_**Willpower Shikamaru. Willpower.**_

He focused back on the road and asked her where to turn. Nothing was said until they arrived infront of her apartment. He stepped out and opened the car door for her. She stood infront of him with a smile.

"Thank you again." Before he could say or do anything she wrapped her arms around him and placed her face at the crook of his neck. He shivered at her hot breath on it.

_**Fuck Ino. Stop being a tease.**_

Next thing he knew she kissed him on the cheek. As she walked away a hand touched his cheek as his eyes focused on her swaying hips. Before entering the building she gave a small wave and walked in.

He got into his car and groaned. For the next three weeks he would be spending more alone time with her.

_**Shit.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I am here with another chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed but I only had a certain amount of time to type this before my parents came home.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. –sigh-**

* * *

**Those Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Shikamaru opened the door for Ino to step out. They arrived at the flower shop they needed to go to for Sasuke's ball.

"Shikamaru!" a lady that looked around her 60's stepped out from the small yet well kept flower shop. She had brown hair and smile wrinkles around her brown eyes. Her stature was short but thin.

"Mrs. Lee"

"She's Lee's mom?" Ino whispered in Shikamaru's ear.

"No relation." Shikamaru answered before being hugged by the woman.

"Shikamaru it's so nice to see you! The flowers for your wedding are looking wonderful! Is that why you came?"

He shook his head, "Before I tell you I would like you to meet Ino Yamanaka. She's my assistant. We're here to get flowers for the ball we are throwing for one of our successful authors."

The lady nodded and tapper her chin after shaking hands with Ino. A finger of hers gestured them to follow her.

"Do you have a color sequence or theme?"

Shikamaru looked confused.

"Color sequence? A theme? Can't you just pick any business looking flowers?"

Both women looked at each other then rolled their eyes. Men.

"You should have come with your fiancé so you would understand how planning an event works. First you need a color sequence then a theme. From there you build everything up."

"Thankfully I prepared all this." Ino opened a big three ringed binder she was holding.

"Sasuke's stories are dark but also involve romance. A dark red rose would do. But he's a man so a tall vase with a ton of roses wouldn't fit. Something smaller, simple, but still pretty to look at will do." Ino pointed at some rose pictures, which she cut out from a magazine, to Mrs. Lee.

Shikamaru smirked at Ino. She just saved him from making a mistake. Ino felt his stare on hers but kept conversing with the woman. Soon after clarifying what they were expecting Mrs. Lee took them over to her rose section then walked off to attend the other customers that entered the store.

While Ino observed a rose, Shikamaru leaned against the table across from her. His eyes wandered the bouquet of roses. Most weren't fully bloomed but were a luscious deep red. Others were either fully bloomed but too dark or too light. Among them was a fully bloomed rose with the perfect pigment of red. A smirk spread across his face as he plucked it out of the group.

"You saved me." His voice sounded in her ear. She turned her head to find a rose right in front of her. Ino looked from the rose to see Shikamaru holding it with a small smile. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew she shouldn't blow this out of proportion because he was just giving her the rose for helping him out. Even though that's the case her feminine side couldn't help to feel excited. A man was being 'romantic' to her even though he didn't know that. Sai always gave her bouquets of gorgeous flowers every week. Soon Ino expected them. She should have realized something was wrong when he stopped sending them…

"I figured you wouldn't know anything about flowers since you work so hard. Plus it's a girl thing." She took the flower and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah." He looked at Ino. He loved the way she looked today. In fact he loved how she looked every day. Some days she wore decent clothing but some way somehow she always looked sexy. Maybe it was the way she walked. Her hips always swayed. Always. Or maybe it was her flirtatious personality. No, he knew what it was. It was her. She's so beautiful and besides the way she dressed at time, she presented herself well. He wondered how did she ever get the job as a stripper.

"How did you come to work in your former job?" Shikamaru saw her tense up. What happened in her past, Ino wanted to keep it in her past. But Shikamaru is her boss and saved her from where she was. He had a right to know.

"As you know I wasn't always in that job. My parents are wealthy so I was always given the best. But I rebelled against them and ran away at 17 to be with my six month boyfriend, Sai. He was 20 and already working by his father's side in their family's business."

"What is his family's business?"

"Ever heard of a Missan car?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Missan cars are luxury cars. He nodded, who wouldn't know about those cars. Besides he owned one.

"Well his great grandfather is the founder. So yes he is really rich. He promised me a good life and i did live a good life. It was so good, I skipped college. Then I turned 18 and he proposed. Life couldn't get any better. I planned a luxurious wedding. Whatever I wanted in the wedding I got. Our wedding was costing over half a million dollars. Little young me thought life was always going to be that perfect and easy but I was wrong. A month before our wedding he called it all off, kicked me out, and replaced me with some other girl. I slept on the street for the first time in my life."

"Why didn't you just go to your parents?"

"I abandoned them Shikamaru. Rebelled against them. How could I go back? I couldn't. Thankfully, though, I found a flyer saying that a strip club was hiring. Before I auditioned for a job like I that I looked around me. I realized I needed a job. So I tried out. During the tryouts I met Sakura. After the auditions we went out and I told her everything. She offered me her home and the next day she received a recorded message from the strip club with all the names of the girls that are hired. Of course I was one of them… so that's how I got there." Ino's head lowered to the floor as her fingers played with a button on her cardigan. The only other person who knows about her past is Sakura but it felt good to tell Shikamaru. He was someone she trusted. How couldn't she? Look at all he did for her.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Ino. The smell of his perfume filled her nose causing her to snuggle her head into his neck. This couldn't end. A whimper escaped her lips when he pulled away. He slipped the rose into her hand then kissed her forehead.

"Everything's okay now."

Icy blue eyes sparkled with happiness as brown eyes were filled with a confused feeling.

* * *

After ordering the flowers with the decorations they left to the office to continue working. Ino searched for banquet halls in the computer. She already found a couple of banquets that would fit with Sasuke's theme. A tap was made on her shoulder to get her attention. Ino turned around to see Chouji smiling while holding his brief case.

"Ready to go?"

"Uhh… yeah. Let me tell Shikamaru I'm going home." She got up from her leather chair to speak to Shikamaru. Once in his office Ino told him she was heading home.

"You have a ride?"

"Yeah, Chouji."

A flash of jealousy sparjed in his eye. It didn't go unnoticed by Ino.

"What about the girls?" he leaned forward on his desk.

"Hinata has a date with Naruto. Tenten hasn't been with us girls since she met this guy. Who he is? We don't know cause she hasn't told us anything. Some friend… anyway. Sakura lost a bet to Sasuke and has a date tonight too. Plus Chouji and I have a dinner planned."

She swore she saw his eyebrow twitch.

"You two seem to be getting close." He got up from his chair and stepped closer to her. Ino thought she should step back but she didn't want to.

"We're just friends."

He had no idea what he was doing but he didn't care. Being this close to her felt so right. His eyes looked to her lips. Maybe just one kiss could have her change her mind about Chouji.

"W-we're just friends."

"Bullshit." He didn't believe it for a second (no matter how true it was.) ino leaned into Shikamaru. If he wanted to kiss her then damnit she would let it happen. Besides resisting him wasn't working anymore. He was far too sexy. His chest muscles and arms had his suit tighten around the,. The sexy lazy voice of his excited her ears. The presence he gave off was confident. She loved it.

Shikamaru cupped her cheek. Just one kiss. With this kiss he wanted to know how he really felt for her. Both their eyes closed while they leaned to close the gap. His hands held her waist against his while her hands wrapped around his neck. Right when he was going to kiss her a women's scream sounded.

They both looked at the door weirdly then at each other. Soon they ran to where the yell came from. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were already where the noise came from. It came from Neji's office. Shikamaru checked the door to find it locked. A ring of keys were pulled from his pocket. He quickly found the right key. The door was pushed opened and everyone gasped.

There stood Neji without a shirt on, his belt undone. Wrapped around his waist were Tenten's legs. Her black sirt was hitched to her waist. A white thong lay on the floor beside Neji. All the stuff on his desk lay on the floor. Tenten and Neji looked surprised, embarrassed but still were on their sex high.

Shikamaru turned around, pushed everyone out the door and closed it. The group stared at each other.

"Well Hinata, Sakura, now we know who she's with." Ino smiled. The rest shook their head with a smile on.

He watched her gather her stuff to go home. The problem wasn't her going home. The problem was her afternoon will be spent with Chouji.

When Ino finished she looked at Shikamaru and smiled. All he could do was smile back.

* * *

"Why the fuck did you not tell us about Neji?" ino was having lunch with the girls the next day. The meeting was mandatory. Tenten had a lot of explaining to do.

Tenten turned red, "Because I couldn't believe it myself! I mean I hated him but liked him at the same time when we got here. You saw all the arguments we had." She moved her sushi with her chopstick around.

"We know that! But how the hell did you two get together?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Sigh. We were arguing about something then he just grabbed me and kissed me. Of course I smacked the bastard for doing so but he grabbed my arms and kissed me again. I couldn't fight it anymore. We decided to keep it a secret. And well… here we are." Tenten clapped her hands together with a worried shy smile.

Ino sighed, " As long as your happy. But you owe us for moving out and not telling us with who! Plus you scarred Hinata with your office sex! Who knows when she'll let Naruto have sex with her thanks to you!"

Hinata turned red. Sakura giggled while Tenten pouted.

"I'm sorry I ruined your sex life Hinata!" Tenten hugged a red Hinata

"N-n-no! It's not like that!"

The three girls giggled. But Ino couldn't help but wonder…

"How is Neji in sex?"

"Two words. Sex god." Tenten winked at them.

* * *

Once Ino sat on her cubicle, Shikamaru stepped out of his office.

"We're leaving in 5 minutes to check out one of the banquet halls." He kept walking down the hall not letting Ino answer.

One of her eyebrows raised. First he doesn't look her in the eye. Then he doesn't speak directly to her. He was acting weird and she would find out.

During the limo ride Ino observed Shikamaru. He sat far away from her, not once did he speak to her, and still wasn't looking at her. What was wrong?

"Shikmaru? Why aren't you talking to me? You aren't even looking at me. Did I do something wrong?"

A quick glance was made from Shikamaru to Ino.

"We're here."

They both stepped out of the limo and walked towards the banquet. Ino decided to leave the conversation for the ride back to the office. Right now she had a job to do.

The banquet hall was perfect! A grand staircase with marble floors was outside the building. The building had gothic architecture and so did the inside. The place wasn't only a banquet hall but it once was a mansion. The entrance had a luxurious red carpet from wall to wall. The statues and huge paintings adorned the place. The large windows gave light to the place. In the ball room a beautiful extravagant chandelier hung from the ceiling. It was perfect.

They wasted no time on booking the place. Thankfully they also had catering. After two hours of conversing and setting a date Ino and Shikamaru walked back to the limo.

"That place was beautiful!" Ino hugged her binder close. All Shikamaru did was nod. During the meeting he acted normal but now that they were alone he once again ignored her. Ino didn't like this.

"Why are you ignoring me? What did I do? Tell me Shikamaru!" Her arms were crossed and if looks could kill, Shikamaru would be dead.

He sighed and looked at her, "It's not you it's me. I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday. I… I almost kissed you."

Ino frowned. That's why he was acting like that? He regretted almost kissing her.

"Well I'm sorry if I made things awakward between us because I was going for a kiss too."

An awkward silence consumed the two.

"But why did you almost kiss me Shikamaru?"

This question he himself didn't have the answer to. But maybe he did. No, he did. He was just too much of a coward to admit it. But he wouldn't be this coward anymore.

"I think I like you Ino."

Ino's eyes widened. He admitted it. Her heart jumped for joy but her head thought of Temari. But since he told her how he felt it would only be fair to admit it too.

"I like you too Shikamaru."

That's all she needed to say for him to grab her by her neck and pull her into a kiss.

* * *

**;D Enjoy the fluff!**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I thought I knew where the story was going but then I got a different idea. So hopefully it works out better then what I originally planned. I would have updated sooner but graduation came up and finals and blah blah. But I am done with school so I may update more than usual. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Those Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

In the middle of the day at a dark alley two men were discussing about private matters. One of them nodded and received a picture that the other handed him. The man has a tall stature with an afro like hair. Oddly enough his skin is white and even though the alley was dark he wore sunglasses. A bug crawled up his trench coat and rested on his shoulder. The man across from him flinched at the sight of the bug and how calm the man was.

"I hope you're as good as they say you are."

"Hm." He looked at the picture he was handed.

"What's her name?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"And yours?"

"Sai."

A week passed since Shikamaru kissed Ino. After he kissed her he quickly pulled away, stormed out the limo, and hasn't talked to her since. Since they had the flowers chosen out and had the place set Shikamaru didn't need Ino's help much anymore. Actually he ignored her most of the time. If they weren't planning the ball they wouldn't talk at all. Ino did most of the planning through phone. She also started assisting Chouji more which helped her a lot. He helped her get through it. Ino cried for a couple of days but then stopped. Just because of her past, she wouldn't allow to have that done to her. No matter how wonderful that kiss was.

**Flashback**

_Shikamaru grabbed her and kissed her. Ino was surprised but kissed him back. His lips felt soft. Her mind was blown away as she felt her body melt. Unfortunately as quickly as he kissed her he stopped. Shikamaru pulled his face away, with wide eyes he stared at Ino._

"_Sh-shikamaru…" Ino reached for his cheek but he pulled away and ran out the limo. Dumb founded, hurt, and confused Ino grabbed her purse and headed out of the limo. Once she arrived in the building Ino pulled Sakura from the receptionist desk and headed to the bathroom._

_Sakura was pushed into the bathroom then hugged tightly by a crying blonde. Ino never cried. Only when she remembered Sai. Something is definitely wrong._

"_What happened." Sakura wrapped her arms around her friend. Ino 's words were muffled by her head being on Sakura's shoulder._

"_What?" Sakura pulled Ino away by placing her hands on her shoulder._

"_Shikamaru… he… kissed me. Then left." Ino placed her head back on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura shook her head and rubbed her back._

"_He's a jerk. And it was all our fault for telling you to win him over. Sorry Ino. If you want to quit this job and go find another one then we could." _

_Ino stopped crying and wiped her tears away._

"_No. There is no way I'm going to do that. He is going to wish he didn't do that to me." Ino crossed her arms and glared at the wall._

"_What the? Ino what are you planning to do?" Sakura shook her head._

"_Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything. Just put on a gorgeous, irresistible, heart breaking dress for the ball. So he can see what he rejected."_

"_You really don't plan on winning him over do you?"_

"_No. I don't want to be with him. But I don't want to be used. I just want him to see what he lost." Ino grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her out the building._

Ino made sure she bought the perfect dress. Everything she wanted in the dress was there. The ball would be in a week and she couldn't wait for it. Shikamaru would see what he left behind. But Ino knew that if he asked her she wouldn't be able to say no. after he kissed her she realized she didn't like him. She loves him. If she could have those kisses every day….

_You can't Ino. You can't let him do that to you. What could I do? Maybe if I take a date… yes. I'll take a date. But who? Chouji has a date. Neji is taking Tenten. Naruto is taking Hinata. Gorgeous Sasuke is taking unworthy forehead. Ugh there is no one else…_

**End Flashback**_  
_

Ino checked the time on her computer. It was time for her to go. She grabbed her things and stared at his door. Before she would walk in and say good night but that would need to end. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked away from the door and out the building. The girls besides Tenten would catch up with Ino soon. She walked towards their car to get it warmed up. When she reached her car there was a note placed on the window behind the wipers. Ino looked around the big garage. She pulled the note out and got into the car. Once she locked the car she opened the note.

_** Ino,**_

_** I know we haven't seen each other for a while and I understand if you don't want to see me after you read this but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I made a mistake when I cheated on you. It would mean the world to me if you gave me another chance. Or if we could at least be friends. I will be waiting for you at our secret place. I hope you still remember where it is. I will be there at twelve tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing you.**_

_** Sai.**_

Ino's hand covered her mouth. Sai found her. How he found her she didn't know but he did. That wasn't what worried her more. What worried her was if she weakened and went back to him. Ino was hurt and depressed because of him. She tried to rip him out of her heart and she thought she did. Until she found this note. But could it really be him? He never expressed much emotion but then again when he did it was the sweetest thing. Maybe she should go see him… just to clear things up. He broke her heart and he will have to hear her out. So tomorrow at twelve at their old hang out.

Someone tapped the window to the car. Ino jumped and looked out her window. It was only Hinata. She had on a small smile and pointed to the unlock button. Ino pressed the unlock button and let her in. Hinata sat on the back seat.

"Ino whats that on your lap?"

Ino quickly folded the note and stuffed it into her purse.

"Nothing just some notes I took to see what I can check when I get to the ball."

"Isn't that in two weeks?"

"Mhm. Have you picked out your dress?" Ino turned on her passenger seat to view Hinata.

"No. Not yet." Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

"Yay! So that means when forehead gets here we will have dinner at the mall and then shop for your dress! Did Tenten say she found a dress?" Ino got out her cell phone to text Tenten.

"I don't know. She hasn't mentioned anything about that. Most of her time is spent with Neji."

"Your right… she texted back. She said she'll meet us at the mall. Now Sakura needs to hurry her ass up." Ino tapped her fingers impatiently. Ten minutes later Sakura arrived and Ino informed Sakura of the plans. Soon after they drove off to the mall to choose their dresses.

* * *

Shikamaru arrived in his apartment to smell stir fry. His feet lead him to the kitchen where he saw Temari moving something in a fry pan.

Temari felt strong arms wrap around waist. A kiss was placed on her cheeks as a smile spread on her lips.

"Mmhm beef stiry fry. My favorite." Shikamaru released Temari and quickly grabbed a piece of beef which Temari protested. He chewed the beef and licked his lip. Temari shook her head but continued cooking.

"Set the table please babe." Temari took out two plates and placed an even amount of food on both plates. Shikamaru put cups, forks, and soda on the table. Once Temari put the plates down they both began eating. Shikamaru looked across the table to his wifefiance as she told him about her day. He couldn't help but give a sad smile. Temari is his love but he had feelings for Ino. His eyes looked towards her ring finger. There he saw the 4 karat diamond ring he bought her for their engagement. Even though Temari cheated on him before they got engaged she promised and she has been faithful. He couldn't do this to her. Besides he could get over Ino. This was just a simple distraction. Ino wasn't important. Temari was.

"Babe? Babe?" Temari waved her hands. Shikamaru blinked and looked at her.

"You zoned out. I asked if you want to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?"

He nodded. Temari smiled and grabbed their plates to wash them. After all the dishes they washed they cuddled on the couch as they watched The Notebook.

* * *

Ino looked at the time. It was half an hour to twelve. She bit her lip and stared at the note then to Shikamaru's door. A sigh escaped her lips as she pushed herself off her chair. Reluctantly she knocked his door and stepped in when he told her too. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her. Shikamaru hasn't looked at her since they kissed. Ino missed it.

"I'm leaving now for lunch. I have to meet up with an old friend." Ino put her hands behind her back waiting for his answer. All he did was nod and look back at his computer screen. Ino glared at Shikamaru but then lowered her gaze and walked out the room and building. She had to move on. He wasn't interested but thankfully someone is.

Ino turned on the car and drove to a familiar old place. It was a park dedicated to Sakura trees. There was a certain spot though that she was looking for. At the top of a small hill was a Sakura tree and she noticed a familiar person to her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her feet approached the man that broke her heart.

Sai was wearing a khaki pants with a fitted navy blue polo. Ino bit her lip as he approached her and embraced her. His smell filled her nostrils and she let out the tears. Even though she was crying she didn't wrap her arms around him. Sai kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Ino shook her head. Her thing arms pushed herself off of him softly.

"You hurt me. You hurt me! And now you think I will just let you come back? Just like that?" Ino crossed her arms and glared at Sai.

He sighed and looked her straight into the eyes.

"Ino, I was stupid. Very stupid. When you left there was not a day that didn't go by that I didn't kick myself for letting you go."

"Then why did it take you two years to finally look for me?"

"I know you Ino. If I looked for you and didn't give you time to heal you wouldn't listen to how you're listening to me know." Ino's hands uncrossed. She knew she was right. Back then Ino would have gone ballistic and not even give him a chance to talk.

"Your right. Well, explain yourself. Why did you let me go? Why did you kick me out and let me to live on the streets? I had my dream wedding planned. You filled me with so many dreams to just out of nowhere bring me down. Thanks to you I had such a low self esteem. I hope you don't think I will take you back just like that." Ino snapped her fingers.

"I was unsure if I wanted to get married yet. So I found console in one of my secretaries and talked to her. Then we slept with each other and I felt like I betrayed you so I broke it up with you. But I don't think this is a valid excuse for what I did to you. But I want to make it up to you. Give me a second chance. I know what I lost and I don't want to lose you again." Sai placed his hands on her shoulder. Ino lowered her head.

She was unsure. Could she trust him? He was standing there apologizing with a romantic picnic. Ino could tell he was serious. How couldn't she give him another chance?

She raised her head and kissed his lips. It sent shivers down her spine, just like old times. His arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her back. Ino's hands wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss. They kissed for a while and when they pulled away Ino smiled and stared at Shikamaru's brown eyes.

Wait. What?

She blinked and saw Sai's black ones. He smiled and turned around to set the picnic. Ino touched her forehead and shook her head. She had to forget Shikamaru and give Sai another chance.

As they ate Ino remembered the ball.

"Sai my job is holding a bal to celebrate one of our successful writers. Come with me please?" Ino bit into her onigiri while Sai smiled at her and nodded. He kissed her lips and went back to eating. Ino beamed and sighed. She felt happy but she had to keep this from the girls for a while. They would kill her.

* * *

Keeping the secret from the girls was harder then she thought. Sai sent her bouquets of flowers every day. Since Sakura was a receptionist she delivered all of Ino's flowers.

"Okay who are you seeing?" Sakura placed the bouquet of roses on the floor near Ino's cubicle since her desk and area around her was full of flowers. Ino smiled sheepishly. She told Sai last night to stop. Ino reached for the note on the new bouquet and read it.

_I couldn't help myself. I love you._

_Sai._

Ino held the note close to her heart but opened her eyes when Sakura ahemed.

"A guy I'm seeing," Ino placed the note in the pile of all her other notes.

"Well who is it?" Sakura leaned against her desk. Ino bit her lip and sighed.

"Just stop it Sakura…. You'll meet him at the ball. I promise. Just drop it okay?"

A whistle was heard behind Sakura. Both girls looked behind Sakura to find Tenten there.

"Whats up with all these flowers?" Tenten pushed a vase aside to make room for her to stand close to her friends.

"That's what I asked but she won't spill. We have to wait for the ball." Sakura crossed her arms and glared at Ino.

"I promise you guys will meet him. Just please drop it before Shikamaru h-"

"What about me? Uhm whats with all these flowers? " Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he pointed at all the flowers on the floor.

"They are from Ino's secret man." Sakura earned a glare from Ino. Shikamaru looked at Ino and nodded and walked away. Tenten's eyes widened.

"He's jealous."

"What no!" Ino yelled. He couldn't be. Shikamaru practically forgot she existed.

"All the guys have the same reaction to jealousy, except Naruto. He has a loud mouth. But when Neji gets jealous he does the same blank face nod. Trust me Ino." Tenten winked at Ino.

"Well even if he was it doesn't matter. I'm happily taken." Ino went back to her computer and began to look busy. Both girls hmed and walked away.

* * *

Ino gave out a big sigh and leaned back on her chair. Tomorrow would be the ball and how the girls would take the news of her and Sai back together, wouldn't be supportive. Thankfully they would have to control themselves at the party so they wouldn't discuss it till the day after the ball. Right now Ino checked the time and sighed. One more hour of work and she would be home free. Tomorrow would be a very busy day.

Ino plopped down on the nearest chair. She was currently at the location of the ball making sure everything was perfect. Ino had to direct where the tables had to go, what linens to use, etc. the ball would be in two hours and she needed to get home to get ready. Once she checked if everything was where it was supposed to be Ino left the building and quickly drove to her apartment that she shared with Sakura and Hinata.

Hinata was in their bedroom drying her hair infron of the mirror.

"Where's Sakura?" Ino quickly placed her stuff on her bed and ran for the closet to take out her dress.

"In the shower. But she is about to come out."

Ino nodded and plopped on her bed and let out a sigh.

"Is everything alright Ino?"

"Mhm. Everything's peachy."

**Thank you mdtiger for pointing out my mistake!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I also want to thank the reviewers that took their time to tell me my errors and what I sbould do to improve my story. Thank you!**

**PLEASE READ THIS! : If you want to see the girls dresses check out my profile. I put the website on it so you guys can see their dresses and shoes! :]**

* * *

**Those Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Hinata stared into his ocean blue eyes amazed. When you look at Naruto you would never think he could ball room dance. Yet he was gracefully gliding her across the ballroom dance floor. Being part of a rich family had some perks. Naruto used this to impress the girls he wanted to sleep with. It always worked but this time he was doing it just to impress Hinata. Not that he didn't want to be intimate with Hinata but she's different. Hinata is the girl he wants to settle with.

Hinata also took ballroom dance lessons. How couldn't she? Dance was her world. She did all kinds but ballet was her favorite. Before she began stripping it was all she could or think of. But her father was a problem.

Hinata remembered when she told her dad she wanted to be a dancer instead of a lawyer.

_Flashback:_

"_D-daddy?" 18 year old Hinata peeked her head into her father's office. Hiashi looked up from his work and gestured for her to enter. Hinata's hands were behind her back, her feet slowly approached his desk while in her head she prayed things will go well._

"_Well?" Hiashi always made time for his family but her shyness bothered him a little right know. Work needed to be done and she was talking to long._

"_F-father, I found a great dancing school. I know your dream for me is to become a lawuer but my heart;s in dancing. If y-"_

"_No."_

"_Father! Please!"_

_Hinata had tears in her eyes. He wouldn't let her finish. Hiashi never did when it came to making choices in life._

"_Hinata I said no. Dance is just a hobby. Not a real job. I won't let my daughter turn a mediocre hobby into a job." Hiashi folded his hands._

_Hinata's eyes widened._

"_Mediocre?" The tears flowed from her eyes. Dancing to her was art. Not sometthing mediocre! It's her love, her passion, and it hurt her that her father won't acept it._

_After graduation Hinata tricked her father into signing up for the dance school. Hanabi was a big help. Hinata coukdn't bring herself to lie to her father._

_Hinata happily studied two years in the dance school until her dad found out. A letter was sent to him congradulating and inviting him to attend an award night for their most talented dancers. Hinata was their youngest and most talented. Hiashi cancelled the money he payed and disowned Hinata. Since Hinata did not enter in a scholarship she couldn't stay. She was left out on the streets alone._

_The next day walking along she saw the help wanted sign on the club's door. With no other chice she joined. Kiba asked Sakura, Tenten, and Ino to accept her. They did. She loved her friends and now her life._

_End Flashback_

"Hinata?" Blue eyes stared at her curiously. Hinata shook her head then smiled sheepishly.

"S-sorry Naruto. I was just t-thinking." He nodded. His hand slipped into hers. Naruto spun her and admired her once again.

"You are stunning tonight Hinata. Believe it."

Hinata wore a light peach colored silk gown. The dress was one shoulder with an empire waist. Any movement Hinata made the dressed flowed along with her. Her hair was in a curly bun. Her ears were adorned with pearl studs while her neck with a pearl necklace. The shoes she wore Christian Louboutin glittered leather straps that criss crossed and zipped on the back.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You do too." Hinata blushed at how handsome Naruto looked.

Naruto had his hair slicked back (like Leonardo Di Caprio in Titanic). His tux was black with a white shirt inside. His bowtie was a deep orange.

"Why thank you Hinata-chan but I can't beat how amazing you look." He held her by the waist and kissed her then led her to the dance floor again.

Across the ballroom Sakura held Gaara's hand and laughed at a joke he shared with the group of people he was with. Gaara looked at Sakura and smiled at her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You look amazing." He kissed her cheek.

Sakura blushed.

"I'll be right back." She kissed his lips then left for the lady's room. She couldn't believe she was at a ball with an amazing guy. Sure she had feelings for Sasuke but there was nothing there. Atleast now she realized there was nothing there. After their 'date' that he forced her to go on she tried to get with him but he's a playboy. Walking to a store she spotted him with another woman. They looked cozy and sitting pretty close eating dinner. It hurt her. She was actually thinking that just maybe Sasuke and her could be together but she was wrong. Gaara kept trying to get with her and she finally let them be together. Sakura doesn't regret it. He knew how to treat a woman. When their first date was over she felt stupid that she hadn't given him a chance before. Gaara is very handsome. His firey red hair and aqua eyes were sexy to her. He was similar to Sasuke but he showed more feelings and wasn't a playboy.

Someone pushed her shoulder. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and glared at the person who offended her. The girl was a bit taller then her. She had wine colored hair and wore black librarian glasses. The dress she wore was a cocktail dress. The girl obviously didn't know they were in a ball and had to wear a more elegant dress. What surprised her more was the man she was holding on to. It was Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kun she was in my way." Sasuke just stared at Sakura and hned. Sakura raised her eyebrow and turned around to walk to the bathroom. Once she reached the door she turned and saw he had an eyebrow raised. Sakura wore a white satin dress with a drape neck that hugged her curves. It showed a decent amount of cleavage while the back of the dress plunged all the way down and stopped right before it showed her butt. This gave everyone a good view of her smooth back. Her hair was in a tight bun. The shoes she wore were Ralph Lauren metallic suede studded with rhinestone sandals. Gaara's mouth opened slightly when he saw her. But she made the human ice cube Sasuke to raise his eyebrow.

Once she stepped out of the bathroom she scanned the area and spotted Gaara. He was talking with Sasuke and Karin. No he wasn't talking with Sasuke he was laughing with Sasuke! Gaara knew everything about Sakura and what happened between her and Sasuke.

Her past... compared to the other girls Sakura was never rich. In fact stripping was everything she knew.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura how do I look?" Her mother posed infront of her. Sakura was 15 years old and found out what her mom did for a living when she was a tender age of 5. Back then she would be embarressed but curious. Now she didn't care and was used to it. Her mother had red hair with blue eyes. She guessed the man who her mother had sex with had green eyes._

"_Like a stripper." Sakura laid down on her bed and stared at the cieling. Her mother looked over to her daughter._

"_Come with me tonight."_

"_What? Are you crazy? I'm 15!" Sakura bolted up from her bed._

"_You don't look 15. Come on. Put on an outfit and makeup. You'll see how much fun it is." Her mother threw Sakura an outfit. Sakura bit her bottom lip and stared at the clothes. She had wondered what it was like. Maybe just this once..._

_Sakura put on the outfit and went with her mom. This was a whole other world to her. Men would do anything for her. She felt empowered. When she became 18 she moved out of her mom's house. The woman had gotten with an abusive man and when he kicked Sakura that was it. After that experience she didn't want to continue doing what her mom did but she had no choice._

_Like Ino she found the flyer and tryed out. Since she had an apartment from the money she collected and since she enjoyed Ino's company she let Ino in._

_End Flashback_

Her feet led her to Gaara's side where she put her arm on his shoulder. He placed his arm on the small of her back and left it there. Sasuke nodded hello to her while the girl on his arm whose name was Karin held Sasuke tighter. The four conversed for a while. Soon Gaara excused himself to smoke. Karin walked off to the lady's room.

"You look amazing." His hot breath tickled her neck.

"Thank you." Sakura stepped away and dsitracted herself by looking for the other girls.

"Stop trying to avoid me. I know you can't." Sakura turned her head and met with his onyx orbs and perfect face. Suddenly she felt flustered. No. She couldn't do this.

"I'm going to go find Gaara."

"Why? Stay with me." Sasuke held her hand. She looked from his hand to his eyes. Slowly and painfully she pulled her hand away.

"No. You have a date and I have a boyfriend." Sasuke smirked.

"And?"

"And? Gaara's important to me. Very important. You wouldn't know anything about that."

"How do you know that?"

"Did you come here with me or some other girl?"

There was nothing said after that.

"I thought so." Sakura walked away towards Gaara. Sasuke looked for the bar where he ordered a double skotch on the rocks.

While Sakura dealt with Sasuke, Hinata danced with Naruto, Tenten was being groped in one of the spare rooms by Neji.

"Neji can't you wait till we get home?" He bit her neck which made Tenten moan.

"Not when you're wearing that dress." Neji kissed her again while his hands grabbed her butt and pulled her closer.

Tenten whore a black beaded one shoulder cut out dress. The dress did her body justice and showed a decent amount of skin. Even though her left hip was showing it still looked elegant. Her feet were adorned with Jimmy Choos suede with crystals. Her hair was in soft curls. Neji couldn't resist.

Once he found the zipper to the dress there was nothing holding him back and Tenten couldn't refuse.

**20 minutes later.**

Tenten let out a yell which Neji covered by kissing her. He laid his head on her shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath. He stood up and began dressing. Tenten sat up from the pool table and searched the room for her dress. Once they were both changed and organized they stepped out of the room holding hands.

While Neji conversed with buisness partners Tenten looked at him adoringly. No one can make her so happy.

_Flashback_

"_Sit down and pray! You sinful demon." Her mother's eyes pierced at her. They held disgust and shame. Tenten had just come from high school. This guy she really liked walked her to school. When they reached the door he kissed her. Tenten was beaming. Her first kiss was with the guy she had a crush on._

_The problem? Her mother was a very religious person. Tenten believed in God but not how her mom did. Tenten was the kind of girls that when she got to school she changed into other clothes. Not that Tenten dressed slutty but her mom made her dress like if she was going to church. Tenten wanted to wear shorts and a t-shirt or jeans and a tank top. Thanks to her mom's religious way of looking at God she didn't have any freedom. It was straight to school then straight home._

_Whenever she did something 'sinful' her mother made her pray and fast for three days. After this incident she began driving her to and from school. Tenten felt trapped. Unfortunately she was underage. Counting the days for when she turned 18 became obsession._

_When she turned 18 she moved out and looked for a job. She came around this one. On her first night before performing she remembered her mother's words._

_Right before she stepped on stage with Sakura and Ino she couldn't help but say:_

"_This one's for you mom."_

_End Flashback_

"Whose this Neji?" One of the buisness men gestured towards Tenten.

Neji squeezed Tenten's hand as he smiled at her.

"Tenten. Tenten Hyuuga." Neji's smirk never left. Everyone including Tenten's eyebrows raised. What the hell was that? They have been together for more then a month but flirted for over a year. They never talked about marriage so this was the first time he hinted it.

"Your married?" another of the buisness men asked.

"No atleast not yet." Neji kissed Tenten. Tenten kissed him back but turned her head in confusion once he began conversing. She needed someone to talk too. She looked around the ball and spotted Ino with... Sai.

"What the hell?" Tenten whispered to herself. She turned to Neji.

"Babe I'll uhh be right back." She turned to Neji and left once he nodded. Thankfully she could walk in her heels with ease. Stripping paid off for something. Ino looked really comfortable being next to him. Tenten wondered why? When? How? Last time she checked Ino resented him. Mission tonight was to find out.

Ino and Sai had their arms linked together. Sai had to feel the luckiest guy in the whole world. When his eyes fell on Ino a wow escaped his lips. The dress she wore was a metallic pleated silk dress. The dress had s deep plunge neckline. This gave everyone a view of her cleavage in an elegant way. When she turned around you can see her bareback just like Sakura. Her hair was in a messy curled side bun. Her shoes were Jimmy Choos leather strapped heels adorned with crystals. Ino knew she looked really good. In fact she was sure she looked the best out of all the girls in the ball. She looked sexy and exposed all of her skin in a somehow decent way. Sai wouldn't keep his hands off her. One of his hands always remained on her back. Ino shivered at his touch. She enjoyed his company but she was hoping Shikamaru spotted her. She had seen him but he didn't see her. Her icy blue eyes scanned the room and when she found him she turned to Sai.

"I found my boss. Come with me so I can introduce you to him." Ino tugged at his arm. He nodded as they both headed towards her boss. Sai knew about Ino's past and he wanted to meet Shikamaru to thank him for taking care of her.

Shikamaru had his arm draped around Temari's waist. They were standing by the bar sitting glose together. Temari looked beautiful. She had on one shoulder side rouched metallic dress with leather snake-print t-strap. Her hair was in a bun. Shikamaru was whispering in her ear so he was too busy to notice Sai and Ino approaching. Ino tapped his shoulder. Temari raised her eyebrow while Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly and was that a gulp?

"Hi Shikamaru." Ino smiled knowing she left him speechless.

Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at the woman before him. Or should he say goddess? Temari looked beautiful but Ino looked exquisite. But his fiance was there and a man held Ino pretty close.. too close for Shikamaru's liking. Who did this guy think he was holding Ino like that? Sure Ino and him haven't talked since... they kissed but she didn't see her with another men. Wait a minute. Is this the guy who was sending her flowers? He had to find out.

"Shikamaru-kun?" Temari nudged Shikamaru. He blinked a couple of times. Sai had a smug look on his face. He was holding the beautifulest woman in this room. Why wouldn't he be smug? He couldn't help but notice though that this 'Shikamaru-kun' looked at Ino in a weird way. Not the way a boss looked at one of his workers. Sai wasn't gay but he knew when a guy was good looking. Shikamaru is good looking and about his age. His eyes wandered to Ino who looked excited for some reason. Something went on betwee the two. He would have to ask Ino when they were alone.

"Uhm yeah?" Shikamaru looked at his fiance who raised her eyebrow at him.

"We've been calling you name for a while. What were you thinking?"

She noticed it too. The way he looked at Ino and the way Ino looked at him. Yes Ino looked beautiful and was a very attractive girl so she wouldn't blame Shikamaru for starng a bit but he took it to the next level. Something happened between the two. Temari never liked Ino much but now she deffinitely didn't like her.

"I was just thinking who this gentleman is Ino?" Shikamaru looked from Ino to Sai.

"This Shikamaru is my boyfriend Sai. Remember I told you about him? Well we're back together." Ino hugged Sai's arm then was kissed by Sai.

At that moment Shikamaru felt like he lost something very important.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;D Read and Review!**

**Ja ne!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Your probably wondering why the hell hasn't she updated? Well I have an answer for you. I haven't updated for more then a month not because I was lazy or lost interest. My family and I made a dramatic decision and moved to New Jersey. It would be too long and difficult to explain but now that I am back and will update often cause guess what? My parents bought me a MacBook Pro! All for me :D So no worries! Anyways please forgive me and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! -.-**

* * *

**Those Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Shikamaru you had enough to drink." Temari whispered under her breath. Shikamaru looked over at her with an annoyed expression. He hated how much of a control freak she was. So what if he was a bit drunk? The man was 24 for God's sake. He could take care of himself. But she was his fiance and he needed to treat her as such. Even though the whole night he's been acting as if she wasn't there. His eyes never left Ino. Way after she introduced her boyfriend to them, he hasn't stopped staring at her. Ino knew he was looking at her but he knew she didn't care. In fact it seemed like she enjoyed it. Every once in a while she would look over her shoulder and act like if she was just looking around. Then their eyes would meet. Not once did he pretend like he wasn't staring at her. There was no need to. She knew he had feelings for her. They kissed, err he kissed her but she did kiss back. Besides it was the alcohol in his system that made him stare.

"I'm fine Temari." A small smile spread on his lips at the sight of his worried fiance. How could he do this to her? She was so good to him even if she cheated on him. Maybe it was karma. Karma probably had him meet Ino, forced him to like he, and betray Temari in this way.

Although he had to admit maybe it was fate... Temari and him have been distancing. Ino had nothing to do with it though. It has been happening way before she got into the picture. In fact them distancing was the reason he proposed. To say good bye to their relationship scared him. Yes it scared him. But maybe fate brought Ino so he can let go.

His eyes wandered to Ino. Sai kissed her cheek which caused a light blush to tint her cheeks. Her thumb caressed his cheek but once again her eyes wandered to Shikamaru. Shikamaru wondered if maybe Ino felt the same. Maybe she was scared to let go of their relationship. No. He pushed her into that relationship by kissing her then ignoring her. What an idiot!

He scoffed. Temari raised an eyebrow. With a shake of his head Temari stood up from the table and excused herself to the bathroom.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke sat in Temari's seat. Before during the beginning of the party Shikamaru looked fine but lately after meeting Ino's boyfriend, Shikamru began acting weird. A smirk played on his lips.

"You remind me of a song."

Shikamaru turned his head towards Sasuke.

"I'm in love with a stripper." A chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips while Shikamaru just glared.

"I'm not in love. But I can't deny it anymore. I am attracted to her. Very attracted. But I can't let my emotions get to me. I'm with Temari."

"Hn. Must we discuss this again? Your not married yet. You technically are single."

"I made a promise."

"Promises can be easily broken. We humans break them all the time. But marriage is more of a pact. Pacts aren't easy to break. Divorces these days don't just happen the next day. But do you really want to get married just to find out your bored?" Sasuke drank the rest of his scotch before standing up.

"Forgive me but I have to go and take care of some.. business." Shikamaru watched as Sasuke stormed off. Seems like he spotted Sakura walking alone to the balcony.

_Hmph. Desperate._

What the hell was he talking about when he himself was desperate. Desperate to talk to Ino. He deserved an explanation. How could she get back with him after what he did to her. But it seems like Ten Ten and Hinata were taking care of that. They were dragging her off to a room. Probably for some privacy to yell at her.

xxx

"What the hell were you thinking? Getting back with him! He left you out on the street! Do you remember that?" Ten Ten paced around the room throwing her hands in the air here and there to emphasize her rage. Hinata just leaned against the pool table and waited for Ten Ten to finish so she can speak.

"Ten Ten's right Ino. How can you get back with the man that cheated on you, left you out on the streets? You didn't let him fight for you. You just gave in."

Ino glared.

"And how do you know I didn't have him fight for me?"

"Well, did you?"

Hinata stared at Ino intently. The way Ino's eyes softened in defeat and went down to the floor told Hinata that Ino gave in easily.

"Ugh! How?" Ten Ten shook Ino.

"Your no one to talk Ten Ten! You didn't let Neji fight for you!" Ino pushed Ten Ten away softly.

Ten Ten smacked her forehead.

"He didn't throw me out to the streets Ino! Besides a month went by before I even gave him a chance to touch me. But you? Come on Ino!"

Ino sighed.

"I don't know why I took him back so quick. At first I thought it was all about 'you can't forget your old love' but a week has passed and I don't feel like I used to. Before I couldn't live without him. Now I'm kinda bored, confused... I don't know." Ino hung her head low. She felt ashamed. She didn't want to be leading Sai on but who will she have when he leaves. Her friends are there but they won't always be. One day they will get married and have their own lives. Sure she was only 23 but after Sai and Shikamaru, Ino wasn't sure true love existed out there. Plus she felt like there can't be anyone better then Shikamaru. In fact she didn't want anyone but Shikamaru. Was she in love? No. She couldn't be. Love is a strong word and an even more stronger emotion. If destiny was on her side maybe one day they can be in love but today what they felt, and she knows he feels for her too, they just really liked each other. If they were in love they would do anything for each other. Ino would leave Sai to be with him and Shikamaru would leave Temari to be with her. But neither could do it. There was no love. Just like.

"Love yourself and dump the guy!" Ten Ten threw her arms into the air.

"Ten Ten!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What? It's the truth! Before Ino can love anybody she needs to love herself."

Ino stared at the ground. Maybe Ten Ten was right. Maybe she did have to learn to love herself. But she did love herself. If she didn't she would have never taken Shikamaru's offer. It couldn't be what Ten Ten said. She was just afraid. Afraid of ending up alone.

"Ten Ten I really appreciate that you love me and you're trying to help me but I can handle things myself."

"No-"

"Please."

Ino looked at Ten Ten seriously. Ten Ten sighed. Ino's a grown women. She can make decisions and learn from them.

"I'm always here Ino."

Ino smiled.

"I know you are. Now can you do me a favor and tell Sakura that you spoke to me already. That I have had enough of the hate. Thanks." Ino gave a soft smile as she walked out. Before she could even close the door a hand grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into another room.

"Hey! Whats your problem... oh it's you." Ino glared at the man standing in front of her.

"Troublesome. If anybody should be upset they should be me. What are you doing with that man that hurt you? I thought you got over him." Shikamaru placed both hands on the wall beside her head trapping her. Ino glared deeper.

"I don't know. I guess I have a thing for men that like to break a women's heart. Huh Shikamaru?"

That hurt.

"I didn't hurt you like him Ino."

"Your right. You hurt me much worse."

He growled.

"How the hell did I hurt you much worse? I gave you a job. Because of me you still have a home, a decent respective job, a car."

"Right. You mended me Shikamaru. Only to break me!"

"It was just a kiss!"

Her small hands tried with all their might to push him away. All they did was just shove him a little.

"Do you have any idea what a kiss means to a woman? It means something Shikamaru. You led me on! Just to ignore me and hurt me. I trusted you. After everything that happened to me it was so hard to open up. Especially to guys. But you made me trust you only to hurt me like that. Dammit Shikamaru!" Ino pushed him again.

By now tears were rolling down her cheeks. She looked so weak and hurt and God did she hate how weak she looks. If only she could be stronger and show how tough and how she didn't need him. Even if it were only to trick him. Just so she can have him think she didn't need him. But her eyes betrayed her. Her body betrayed her.

He couldn't help it. His hands cupped her face and pulled her close. Their lips met. It was like heaven. Butterflies formed in their lower stomach, a fire ignited even lower, their bodies pressed together. His lifts were soft as were hers. They felt perfect. It felt right.

Ino held his neck to bring his mouth closer and have his tongue deeper in her mouth. Oh how she loved the feel of his tongue massaging her tongue. She had to have more. Shikamaru held her petite figure close to him. God she kissed amazing! Her lips were so soft and her tongue... oh God her tongue. She tasted so sweet.

Neither wanted to part but the lack of air made them light headed so they parted. Ino was breathing heavily while Shikamaru held her face to have her eyes meet his.

"Come to my house tomorrow. I'll treat you to dinner."

"What about Temari?"

"She leaves tomorrow midday for fashion week." Shikamaru caressed her cheek. The kiss felt so right but was it right? Should she go to his place tomorrow? Was it wrong or right? He wasn't married and neither was she. But after their kiss how could she say no. Hopefully she could get more. She nodded.

A smile spread his lips.

"You go out first. I'll leave in 5 minutes." She nodded at his orders. Once she was out of the room she headed straight for the bathroom to fix herself up.

Xxx

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura crossed her arms but looked at the view of the garden, avoiding his gaze.

"You."

A snort came from Sakura.

"You had me Sasuke." Her eyes never left the view but she felt him get closer. So close she can smell his perfume and feel his hot breath on her neck.

"No Sa-ku-ra I still have you." A shiver went down her spine at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue perfectly.

_Calm down Sakura. He's playing a trick on your mind. Do the same to him._

She turned around and pressed her body on his, her lips centimeters away. Her emerald green eyes filled with lust as she stared into his black orbs.

"No Sa-su-ke. You had me. You had all of me. But you see, only a real man can make me never forget him."

Sasuke smirked, Sakura raised her eyebrow questioningly. She swore his ego should have deflated.

"You never gave me that chance."

An airy laugh came from Sakura,"A women doesn't need to be shown in bed. The way we are shown is when the man has the balls to be a in a relationship. Thats where you lack of." Sakura smirked triumphantly as she saw a frown form on his lips. But it disappeared when she saw his eyes soften.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes began blinking uncontrollably. Did _the_ Sasuke Uchiha just apologize? Impossible! Somebody pinch her she must be dreaming. Her heart fluttered. He was willing to show her he actually will try. But what about Gaara? Sakura couldn't do that to him. How can she leave him for Sasuke. She wasn't even sure if this was a facade. But Sakura knew Sasuke wouldn't do it to pretend. He could be many things but he wasn't a liar.

"Sasuke..."

"Listen I know you might not believe me but I really am sorry. You know where to find me when you are ready to give me a chance."

Before he left he placed a kiss on her lips which she couldn't help but smile to. Maybe just maybe he really changed.

* * *

**Well thats it for now. I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer but its 3:20 in the morning. I will try to make the next chapter longer but I don't promise anything. And don't worry I am SasuSaku fan!**

**Read and Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**What is up? Here I am with a new chapter. Yay! Now that I have my new laptop and all to myself I can update and write with peace. No more hiding and typing my chapters up so quickly! Woo! Well anyways on with the story. I feel like just a couple more chapter like 3 or 5 and this story is going to be wrapped up. I have an idea for another one but I don't want to start on it until I finish this one cause then I might hate this one and finish the other one. So yes. The next story is inspired by a korean movie I just saw last night! A Millionaire's First Love! I totally recommend it for all those romantics out there! Oh and have a box of tissues!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**Those Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"You guys did what?" Ino threw her hand over Chouji's mouth.

"Shh! Are you crazy?" Ino's eyebrows furrowed together. Was he insane to yell out like that?

"No one knows who or what we are talking about. Calm down!" Chouji pouted as he shoved some chips into his mouth. Ino muttered an apology while shifting her weight to her other leg. After what happened between her and Shikamaru she couldn't help but feel paranoid. It seemed like everyone knew they did something but when in reality no one knew anything. Her mind loved to play tricks on her.

"Anyways, you heard what I said. It felt right Chouji. It felt more then right. Amazing. Thats it. It felt amazing. But knowing that he's with Temari kills me. And now he invited me over his home. What am I going to do?" Ino bit her bottom lip. Chouji just shrugged.

"Just go. It's just dinner that he might treat you to. He has been a jerk and he probably wants to make it up to you. Besides we have business trip we have to go to. He might inform you about it. Go with that mentality A business mentality. Nothing more, nothing less. To avoid anything stay half an hour after you finish eating and just leave. Don't let anything go too far. Now only take this advice if you don't want anything to happen. If you want something between you two I say go for it. He may be with Temari and have a promise between her and him, but if there is no love anymore, there is nothing."

Ino sighed as she twirled her finger around her hair blonde hair. Chouji's right. If there is no love there is nothing there. Sai and her, they may be a couple but there is nothing there. No spark, no butterflies, nothing. After today's meeting she would end it with Sai. Not because something may happen between her and Shikamaru but because it wasn't fait to him nor to her.

"Wait, what business trip?" Ino was so preoccupied with her and Shikamaru that she forgot the mentioned trip.

"It's a convention that all the editors have to attend. Shikamaru mentioned the other day during lunch that he might take you to help him out. Maybe so he can sleep during the convention while you type everything down and read everything to him later. He never liked these conventions but its a mandatory thing we all have to go to." Chouji began typing something in his computer. Ino always took this as a sign that he didn't have anymore time for talking. She thanked him for his time and walked out.

The day wore on as its usual self. Papers needed to be delivered, things needed to be signed, calls needed to be recorded. But no matter how usual the day seemed, Ino was feeling anything but the usual. Could you blame her. She was about to go into her boss's home. A boss she's attracted to. Anything can happem. Ino had to admit that 'anything' made her feel uneasy but excited. Today could be the assurance she needed to continue.

_What about Temari?_

Ino shook her head as her fingers continued to type.

_She'll be devastated._

Her hand reached for the bottle of water near her computer. Her conscious was right. Temari will be devastated but she did cheat on Shikamaru. How could she have done that? He is such a great guy. Even if he was doing this to Temari, he had such a good heart. After saving her from the world she was no one can tell her that he was a bad person. She'd be the first to defend him. Everyone that surrounded him felt the same. Shikamaru treated everyone with respect and kindness. The aurora around him was peaceful. No one minded being in the same room with him. In fact anybody would do anything to spend time with him. Ino always saw his friends entering his office. After a while laughs would be heard. During meetings with business people Ino saw how content smiles were on everyone's faces when Shikamaru used his 200 IQ to solve anything. Then they would stay for another two hours just to sit around, drink coffee and laugh. It seemed like Shikamaru had no enemies. Even Sai. After what happened between Ino and Shikamaru in the room at the party, Shikamaru left with Sai to the bar and the two seemed like they were having a good time. Sai wasn't one to laugh but he did have a smirk. Shikamaru is a special man that any woman that would marry him would be the luckiest woman alive. Temari didn't seem to appreciate that.

"Ino." the husky voice she knew and loved filled her ears. She turned her head towards the direction of the voice to meet his dark brown eyes. As usual they looked tired but this time Ino saw a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Ready to go?" He gestured with his briefcase to emphasize his question. Ino's eyes widened while her hand looked for her cell phone to check the time. What do you know it was time to go. The blonde hurried as she gathered her stuff. Before walking away she double checked if she had everything. Once she checked she put on her coat, thankful that winter was almost over. Just one more month of cool air and then spring. Her favorite season.

"Whats your favorite season?" Ino turned her head towards Shikamaru. They were in the elevator and the silence was killing her.

"Spring."

Spring? Shikamaru looked more of a fall or winter guy. Spring seemed for people who are, well... like Ino.

"How come?"

"I get to do my favorite hobby during spring. Watch clouds."

"But you can do that in your office." Shikamaru's office was located on the top floor. The building was not the tallest building around but it was right infront of a bay overlooking the river. Since his office lacked a fourth wall due to the fact that it was a window and not a wall, had Ino think that he could watch the clouds all day.

"It's not the same."

Bing!

They reached the bottom floor. Both stepped out of the elevator and headed out to his car.

"I like to lay on the grass, have a cigarette as the clouds pass by. The only days I take off from work during the spring and summer are on the cloudiest days. Those are the only days I make an exception, drive off to my secret place and lay on my secret spot. I don't think about the world and the world doesn't think about me."

Ino sat in his car while rubbing her hands together to create warmth. Shikamaru inserted the key into the ignition. They sat there to wait for the car to heat up.

"Plus no more damn cold."

"Ha, yeah. Spring is my favorite season too. I love flowers. My grandparents owned a flower shop. During spring break and the summers I would help my grandparents. Then when my parents had their spa business I was in charge of taking care of the flowers they decorated the spa with." Ino's eyes watered to the memories of her childhood and adolescence.

She would give anything to go back to those times and not make the mistakes she made, cherish her loved ones, and live life fuller. But then she wouldn't have met the people she knew today. In her life there would be no Sakura, Ten Ten, Hinata, Chouji, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, nor Shikamaru. No Shikamaru... then it hit her. Life without Shikamaru wouldn't be life at all. Her eyes wandered to his. By the look of his face he felt the same. Shikamaru thought the same thought. He went back to his childhood and remembered spring and summers with his dad cloud watching, and other meaningful memories. Then he remembered what Temari did to him, his heart felt a pang at the memory but went away when he remembered how Ino stepped into his life. Then it hit him, life without Ino... he couldn't even finish the thought. His eyes met her watery blue ones. A hand cupped her cheek while his thumb caressed it. Ino closed her eyes at his warmth, causing a tear to roll down her cheek. Then she felt his lips on her. It was a sweet kiss but passionate. Even if he just kissed her for a couple of seconds Ino can feel... the love. The love he had for her. No, it couldn't be love. He hasn't told her he loves her but does he really need to? She can feel it in his kiss, the way he looks at her. Maybe it isn't love but it's really damn close to it. At least she hopes.

Shikamaru drove off to his apartment thinking about the kiss they just shared. The kiss was really passionate. What did that mean? Before the kids were needy but this one was passionate. Could he be in love? When he thought about life without Ino his heart missed a beat and as crazy as it sounds he felt fear. The thought of her not being alive scared him. This made him wonder if he actually fell in love with her. How couldn't he? She's amazing and beautiful. For an instant he looked to her. Her eyes were staring out the window. The two brows on her head were scrunched together in a thinking manner. There was a slight pout to her lips and a soft blush on her cheeks. God was she cute. And dammit he's in love.

When they got to the apartment Ino sat on the couch with a glass of wine while he got right to work on dinner.

Ino observed the living room. It was definitely decorated by a woman. The room had elegant modern chic to it. Very good taste. Ino couldn't help but fall in love with it. One of her dreams is to live in a place like this. But what Ino found weird was that they didn't have much pictures in the room. Just a couple of pictures were in the room and they weren't even about Shikamaru or Temari. They were photographs or collages of famous photographers. Maybe Temari didn't like putting pictures up.

After a while Ino got bored of sitting in the living room so she decided to wander into the kitchen. Her jaw dropped. The kitchen was gorgeous. Five star appliances, marble countertops, cherry wood, it had to be a chef's heaven.

"Wow. Amazing kitchen."

Shikamaru looked up from the pan, startled but happy, to see Ino. A smile small graced his features as he gestured her over. She subjected to his order and walked to him.

"Taste" the wooden spoon he held was held in front of her. Ino obliged. Her eyes widened.

"Omg. Thats amazing tomato sauce! You have to tell me what you put in it." Ino licked her lips and suddenly her stomach growled for more. Shikamaru chuckled his sexy chuckle.

"That's a secret."

"Come on Shikamaru! Tell me!" Ino pulled his arm lightly as a cute pout formed her lips. Shikamaru couldn't help but kiss her lips.

"Fine. It's cream cheese." He returned to the pan to continue mixing.

"Yum! And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I promise I won't tell anybody." Ino gave a wink before she checked the cabinets.

"In how many will that be done. So I can start setting the table."

"Actually, the sauce is ready, the pasta just needs to cook for five more minutes. Setting the table will be really helpful." Ino smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before she ran off to set the table.

After the table was set and the food was ready they both sat to enjoy the meal.

"I hope you don't mind me using your secret ingredient." Ino winked.

"I don't mind." Shikamaru took a sip of his wine. Ino smiled and kept eating.

Once they were done Shikamaru led her back to the living room where they both sat facing each other and each had a glass of wine. Ino felt a little tipsy but it was nothing she couldn't control.

"So Chouji told me about a business trip?" Ino rasied the glass to her lips and took a small sip.

"Yes. I would like you to come with us. No. I need you to come with us."

Ino nodded.

"Of course. My job is to be your assistant."

He narrowed his eyes.

"What did Chouji tell you?"

Ino narrowed her eyes back as she placed her glass on the table while Shikamaru did the same.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Ino."

"Shikamaru."

Growl.

"Ino."

"Shikamaru!"

He had pinned her down on the couch causing her to yell his name out in surprise. His legs trapped her body under him while his hands held hers pinned to the couch. His eyes were still narrowed.

"Tell me."

"No."

She leaned up and kissed him. Shikamaru leaned into the kiss. He hadn't planned on having her pinned to the couch, nor did he plan on kissing her. But he couldn't fight it either. And honestly he didn't want to. It just felt to beautiful to stop them.

They kissed softly but passionately at first. It felt perfect. But a burning sensation began to grow below their belly buttons that caused them to go a bit farther. Shikamaru kissed her jaw then her neck. Ino gave out a soft sigh. His lips kissed a spot on her neck where his tongue also licked. There was another sigh from Ino. He continued to kiss and lick her neck, tasting her. She tasted good. Ino held Shikamaru tighter as her head tilted to give him more access. He kissed a spot on her neck then took the skin into his mouth and sucked it. Ino gasped at the sensation. Her hands held his head and brought him back to her lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her hands began to unbutton his shirt. Shikamaru sat up to throw his unbuttoned dress shirt aside. Ino stared at his toned chest and six pack. His biceps and triceps were perfectly cut. A hand of hers trailed down his chest while her eyes stared at his. He tugged at her blouse. Ino, never leaving his eyes, began to unbutton her shirt.

She felt nervous. Sure Shikamaru has seen her, literally, half naked but it was because she had no choice. But they were about to have sex. Or make love since, with all honesty, she did love this man. And even though she lived with Sai, she had her own room. Sai and her never went far from making out. Ino really wanted to wait for her honey moon night. But thanks to his infidelity she remained a virgin, which she is thankful for. Now she is giving her virginity to the man she truly believes she loves.

Shikamaru stared at Ino in the lavender lace bra she had on. Shikamaru caressed her cheek. She kissed his hand before looking at him intently. She reached for the back of her bra to unhook it. The bra slowly came off. Shikamaru stared into her eyes the whole time. He knew this would be her first time and nothing could make him happier to know she choose him. He spotted a small blush form on her cheeks, even though the room was just lit by candles he can see her perfectly. After reassuring her with a kiss he looked to her breasts to only have her fascinate even more. They were beautiful. They looked larger than average and her nipples were a pink. He felt himself get harder.

"Shikamaru. Touch me."

Ino led his hands to her breasts. His wide eyes stared at hers. Ino looked ready. He couldn't deny her pleasure anymore.

His hands squeezed her breasts lightly. With his body he pushed her back down on the couch. The thumb fingers rubbed her nipples. Ino gasped lightly at the new sensation. Motivated by her gasp he lightly pulled on her nipples. Another but harsher gasp escaped her lips.

"Did it hurt?" His concerned eyes looked towards her shaking head.

"No, I just never felt that feeling before."

"Did you like it?"

Ino nodded.

"You'll love this."

Ino raised an eyebrow but soon let out a moan.

"Oooh."

Shikamaru had taken her nipple into her mouth. His tongue played with her nipple. First softly then he flicked her nipple faster. Then he bit her nipple gently.

Ino tangled her fingers into his hair moaning at the pleasure Shikamaru gave her.

Shikamaru kept sucking on her nipple while his other hand played with her other one. After a while he did a switch to which Ino responded with a moan. Her half lidded eyes looked amazed at how skilled Shikamaru was with his tongue. One of her hands grabbed his hair and pulled his face to hers where their lips met. Ino played with his tongue. While Ino made out with him Shikamaru began unbuttoning his pants then stood up from the bed to take them off. Ino took this time to discard herself from her skirt. Shikamaru bit his lower lip at the site of her. He simply loved the lavender g-string she had on which he quickly took it off her. One of his hands trailed down her slim belly to her shaved lower region. Ino looked nervous. He bent down to kiss her.

"We can stop right know." Shikamaru whispered into her hear.

Both their eyes met.

"No."

Ino pushed him forward so he can sit up. Once he sat up she spread her legs revealing herself to him. A blush formed her lips as thoughts of Shikamaru being disgusted passed through her mind. To Ino, the inside of the vagina wasn't such a great view. In fact it disgusted her but Shikamaru is a guy, he has to be into this. Right?

"Oh my God!"

Yup. He liked it. Wait, no. He loved it. Ino could feel his tongue flicking her clitoris before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Ino looked down to see his head down there. This turned her on more.

"Oh, Shikamaru!" His mouth kept sucking on her clitoris when she feels a finger enter her. Ino jolts up at the pleasure. Her head is thrown back as she feels him pumping his finger in and out.

"Shikamaru!"

Said man smirks as he inserts another finger in. He could already feel her walls clenching around his two fingers. Ino had laid down again but her back was arched. How could have she gone on with life without sex? No, how could she have gone on with life without sex from Shikamaru!

He kept pumping in and out of her until...

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino sat up straight while her hand pressed his face deeper. Once the pleasure subsided Ino laid back on the bed with her breath breathing heavily. Shikamaru kissed her lips again before taking off his boxers. Ino stared at his hard member. It had to be seven inches and pretty thick. Ino gulped. She's a virgin and his size looks painful.

"Ready?" Shikamaru caressed her cheek. Ino looked him in the eyes and saw love. How could she say no?

She nodded. That was all Shikamaru needed to see before he positioned himself and entered her slowly. Ino clutched the sheets and held back a yell. This was painful!

Once fully inside Shikamaru grasped her legs, breathed, then asked: "Are you okay?" It was hard to do this while he felt her tight walls squeeze him. He wanted to pound into her but this was her first time and he had to be gentle.

After getting used to his size Ino nodded. Shikamaru slowly took himself out then back in. He did this until Ino looked relaxed and moaned in pleasure.

"Faster Shikamaru!" The pain had long been gone and had been replaced with pure pleasure. At the pace he was going she was being tortured. Shikamaru quickened his pace earning moans of pleasure from Ino. He himself loved this feeling with Ino.

Both bucked their hips in sync which caused Shikamaru to enter into Ino deeper causing both of them more pleasure. Ino began moaning louder as he pumped inside her faster and harder.

"SHIKAMARU!"

"INO!"

The room filled with their shouts of pleasure, grunts, moans, screams. Until they both reached their limit which both responded with one last scream. Shikamaru plopped next to her breathing heavily as she did the same.

"Wow."

Ino turned to him and kissed him.

"I'm yours." Shikamaru looked at her amazed. She just told him that she belonged to him. Ino is his. His arm wrapped around her waist which brought her closer. Ino nuzzled her head into his chest slowly drifting to sleep.

"Ino?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

Ino smiled.

"I love you Shikamaru-kun."

* * *

**Wasn't expecting that huh? ;] Surprise surprise! Read and review!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
